


To the Other Side

by RavenWolf48



Series: To the Other Side || On a Rainy Day [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Carol Danvers, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanoff, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Pietro Maximoff, Beta Sam Wilson, Bottom Peter Parker, COMPLETE!, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not good with dirty smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Maria Rambeau, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Scott Lang, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Pet Names, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is from a separate universe, Peter is adorable, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Power Bottom Peter Parker, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Imbalance (related to A/B/O), Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Vague ish Sex scenes, beta T'Challa, femme peter parker, just fluffy smut, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Peter Parker is thrown into another dimension after (an altered) events of Spider-Man Far From Home. There he is tossed into a universe with Omegas, Betas, and Alphas. As he navigates the world, threats are on his heels with promise from his own dimension.Old Summary in Notes





	1. In a New Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If We Could Start Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877728) by [IntotheStarkerVerse (IntotheStarkerverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheStarkerverse/pseuds/IntotheStarkerVerse). 

> I read a fic about this idea and holy c o w I just _ran with it_
> 
> __  
_So yeah. Here it is._  
Here's the old summary:  
Peter Parker was fighting Mysterio when the man opened a portal to another world. Peter is sucked into the portal and finds himself in another universe where there are second genders. 
> 
> With this universe's self dead and this universe's Tony Stark alive, Peter finds that he can't leave, but number one, doesn't want to. 
> 
> (So far this is just Peter navigating this A/B/O Dimension with no real plot yet)
> 
> Edit: I added too much plot. Too much plot. 
> 
> With the threat of two beings on the way, Peter has to prove to the others that not only can he fight, but he's not their Peter. He's a different person and more than what was given to him. But the more he tries to prove to them and hang onto them, the more he puts his own universe in danger

“_ What did you do _?” 

_ Peter screamed as the vortex pulled him in, along with other buildings and cars and debris. _

_ “What did you do?!” _

_ Beck just looked a mix between confident and scared. He kept raising his hands and Peter felt the tug towards the vortex strengthen, forcing him to use all of his strength to hang onto the pole. _

_ Peter was breathing harshly in his mask, panicking and feeling light headed. _

_ “I have it,” Beck yelled suddenly, a stone high in the air. “I have it!” _

_ “You’re insane!” Peter shouted back but it slipped into a scream as the pole was tilted back so far, it was uprooted from the ground. _

_ Peter shouted as he was pulled into the vortex and as he scrambled for purchase somewhere - anywhere - the pole slammed into his face and it all went dark _. 

  
  
  


“You can’t be near him -”

“He’s mine!” 

“He’s from another universe! Strange said so!” 

“Strange could be lying -” 

“Stark, yours died right in front of your eyes. Do you really want to go on that route?” 

Peter cracked his eyes open, feeling beyond sore. He shifted a little in the hospital bed and looked around. There was an IV hooked up to his wrist and machines beeped here and there to tell the doctors that he was still alive. 

His head and chest ached as he tried to rapidly remember what had happened. He was fighting Beck when Beck found a stone - magic stone? Magical stone? - and used it against him, opening a portal. 

That’s when it all went to shit and he blacked out. 

There was a soft sound of someone humming and Peter felt himself relaxing at the sound. She smelled good too. Like cinnamon and gunsmoke. Not that gunsmoke was a good thing but whoever she was, she made it smell...motherly. 

Hang on,  _ she _ ? 

Peter shot awake, lurching upwards and bending something that was standing over him in half. Panic rose in his throat as there was a yell and a crash. The machine went crazy and he tried to shake things off that were attached to him. 

He didn’t know how he could smell so  _ well _ now but it was inflating in his nostrils and invading all of his senses. He could smell another man in the room and the panic from himself and a nurse or two. The woman who smelled like gunsmoke just smelled irked right now and the man - 

The man was crawling over to him and folding Peter’s arms to his side, making Peter feel fucking defenseless. 

But his body sunk into it, letting the man man-handle him into a curled up position in his lap. He smelled of gasoline and chocolate. But also of safeness and home and familiarity. 

A hand covered his nose and Peter’s nostrils flared from it, taking in the familiar smell and startling himself when he moaned. 

Everything stilled as the man held him close. Peter could just barely detect a hint of relief from everyone around him except the gunsmoke woman who also smelled slightly annoyed. 

But everything was muted and Peter guessed it was because the man was holding his nose. 

“Shh shh shh,” the man was whispering in his ear and had started to rock him slightly. “I’m going to let go okay? Take it easy, one scent at a time. I know it’s going to be hard but focus on one thing, then another and then another.  _ Slowly _ .” he emphasized the last word and then after a moment slowly let go of Peter’s nose. 

Instantly, his senses were flooded with a hundred different smells but he took a deep breath and tried to pinpoint one thing - 

_ Gunsmoke _ . 

Peter squeezed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to focus on that. Once he did, the other smells weren’t gone per say but they were muted, dulled. After a moment, he turned to the chocolate in the man’s smell behind him. It smelled so good and so lovely that everything else seemed gone as he turned and rubbed his face in the man’s chest. 

The man let out a small rumble and began gently patting his head. “It’s okay. You’re okay -” 

The voice. 

He hadn’t recognized the voice at first because the smelling thing had thrown him for a loop but now he did and he yelled, ripping away from the man with whatever strength he had and somehow toppled off of the bed. 

The IV was completely discarded now, torn from his skin and the spot was now bleeding, a loud annoying beeping noise used to voice the machine’s displeasure about that fact, but he didn’t care as he turned around and stared at the man on the bed. 

“Tony?” he whispered, eyes filling with tears. 

The man - Tony - Mr. Stark’s own eyes widened. “Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no -” he scrambled off the bed and looked over at the redhead -  _ Natasha _ _ ? _ \- smelling panicked. “He’s -!” 

“I told you, you shouldn’t be here.” Natasha snarled at him and Tony sent a guilty look to Peter before rushing out of there. 

Natasha sighed but rounded the bed, shooing off the two nurses and gently extending a hand out to Peter. Peter recoiled, unsure of what was happening and instinctively feeling like a skittish animal. 

“Shh shh,” Natasha whispered, her voice soothing and waves of calm radiating from her. She reached out her hand again, brushing against Peter’s cheek. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered, leaning in and Natasha slowly moved her hands from his face, trailing down to a position where she could pick him up. 

Peter was just so confused. He wanted answers and he wanted to see Tony. He wanted to fight Natasha but mostly he just wanted to cuddle against her. 

It was like he had two different instincts, telling him to do two different things and he  _ hated _ it. 

Peter fell limp in Natasha’s arm too weak to fight either instinct. She cradled him back into the bed and gently kissed his forehead. 

“I know you’re confused  _ malen'kiy pauk, _ ” Natasha whispered. “But just take it slow. You’re safe.” 

“He’s gone,” Peter whispered, pushing his wrist to his nose. He smelled like popcorn and silk. “Tony….he’s...he’s gone...why is he here? Why did Beck put me here? Why are any of you alive?” Peter started to cry a little bit as Natasha gently patted his hair. 

“Just rest,” Natasha kissed his forehead and started singing again. Peter realized it was the humming noise he heard earlier. 

Peter didn’t get to think about that for long though because within a minute, he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


He was in another universe. 

Natasha began to explain everything that had happened to him. The stone connected to Mysterio’s scepter in this universe which called on that portal. Peter was shot through and the Avengers on this side took Mysterio down while Iron Man collected Peter. 

Doctor Strange from Peter’s universe came through a portal mirror, which allowed him to communicate with the multiverse while staying in his own universe. Peter could not go back to that universe because when he entered this one, his biology changed to match his self from this universe. 

This universe’s Doctor Strange had died, Peter learned, protecting the Earth from any type of evil. Mostly meaning Thanos but Natasha said that his spirit was still around the atmosphere, protecting Earth as best as it could. Or giving warnings to the Avengers through Carol and more. 

Peter’s Doctor Strange spoke through the mirror to explain the biology thing and that Peter would have to stay there. Natasha also let Peter talk to Doctor Strange and he said that he would inform Peter’s family and friends as well as the fact that Quentin Beck was behind bars and perfectly normal. He was just using illusion technology or Tony’s BARF system. 

After that, Doctor Strange closed the door, telling Peter that his best option for now was to get used to this universe. 

That’s when Natasha began to explain how this universe worked. 

There were these genders called Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. 50% of the population were Betas and the other 50 was split between Alphas and Omegas. Alphas had ruts, Omegas had heats. Any Omega could get pregnant, even the male ones although male Omegas were still considered a rarity. 

Betas couldn’t really date Alphas or Omegas. Alphas and Omegas needed each other and Betas didn’t. There were some countries that had actual laws against that and you could be killed if you did date or have relations with an Alpha or Omega. 

“That’s awful,” Peter muttered and Natasha shrugged. 

“Alphas need Omegas for ruts and Omegas need Alphas for heats. A Beta can’t give them that type of relief,” she explained. 

Peter frowned and then tinged red. “Oh. A heat is…” 

“An Omega needs sex for relief from that yes,” Natasha pursed her lips to stop a smile. 

“And a rut is…” 

“The same but for an Alpha,” Natasha nodded, still just barely hiding a smile. 

“Oh.” 

Peter hid his face in his hospital sleeve. Natasha laughed and pushed some of his hair back. 

“You’ll get used to it darling,” she smiled. 

Peter bit his lip. “What am I?” 

Natasha’s smile vanished. “Peter -  _ our _ Peter - was an Omega. So far, it seems like you are too.” Peter burrowed his face in his hands giving a tense smile. 

“Greaaat,” he moaned sarcastically. 

“It’s not so bad  _ pauk _ ,” Natasha chided. “Peter didn’t mind it.”    
“Well he grew up with this,” Peter pointed out. “Not me,” 

Natasha’s lips twitched. “True.” 

“Who’s -” Peter swallowed. “Who was his alpha? Or did he not have one?” 

Natasha paused. “Peter Parker’s alpha,” Natasha said slowly, choosing her words carefully. “Was one of the Avengers.” 

Peter stared at her. “It was Tony wasn’t it?” 

Natasha paused but slowly nodded. 

Peter’s face flamed hot and he stuffed a pillow in his face and flopped backwards, shouting into the pillow.


	2. Tony is Back

“Peter?” 

Peter heard a knock at the door and his ears twitched. He sat up in the hospital bed, wrinkling his nose slightly at the familiar hospital smell. Still awful. 

“Hey can we come in, sweetie?” Natasha’s head was poking through the doors and Peter frowned. 

“We?” he asked as Natasha opened the door. 

There stood the Winter Soldier and for a moment Peter nearly panicked again and fled. 

But then his scent washed over him and Peter guessed that the Winter Soldier must’ve been a friend of this universe’s Peter because he smiled like (shocker) winter air and pine needles and pine sap but most of all safe. Peter slouched low on the bed as the man neared his bed. 

“Hi Pete,” he smiled. “I’m Bucky in case you didn’t know.”    
Peter slowly nodded and Bucky looked over at Natasha. “He scarily looks like Peter. Like, he even  _ smells _ like him.” 

Natasha nodded but she was focused on Peter. “You’re alright.” she said soothingly, a calm scent coming from her again. “You’re okay, it’s just Bucky. Do you know Bucky? In your universe?” 

“He um, he was on the other team but kind of yeah,” Peter shuffled, letting himself relax into the calm scents radiating off of both of them. 

“Other team?” Bucky frowned, sitting on a chair as Natasha sat on the bed. 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Y’know, Civil War? Or did you guys not have that?” 

Natasha’s brow furrowed. “We never had anything like that.” 

“Oh. Well basically the Accords were made -” 

“And Tony burned them,” Bucky supplied and Peter looked at him. 

“No, he signed them.” Peter frowned and Bucky’s mouth opened in shock. 

“Something is wrong with your Tony,” he muttered. 

“He was just doing what he thought was right and what was going to keep the team together,” Peter argued in his mentor’s defense. 

“It’s okay,” Natasha became the mediator and Peter shuddered slightly as there was something in her voice that commanded attention and obedience. “Just take a deep breath. Bucky’s a friend and things are different in both universes.” 

Peter nodded slightly and sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Bucky gave a lopsided smile. “You’re good Pete.” 

There was a pause when Natasha spoke up, “Have you been able to smell the difference yet?” 

Peter’s brow furrowed. “Well, he smells like pine needles. And pine sap. And winter air.” 

Bucky laughed. “Yeah but have you been able to tell between me, Nat, and the nurses?” 

Peter frowned harder. “I mean...you guys seem a bit more dominant than them but…” Peter trailed off and he blinked. “Oh you’re both alphas.” 

“I am,” Natasha nodded. “Bucky isn’t, though. I can see where you can get confused though.”

“Oh. Who is who on the team anyway?” Peter asked, tilting his head. 

“Well Thor is an alpha,” Bucky started listing off. “His omega is Bruce, Wanda is our omega, Scott is Clint and Pietro’s omega -” 

“Who’s Pietro?” Peter interrupted, frowning. 

Bucky blinked. “Um. Wanda’s older brother.” 

“And Wanda is Scarlet Witch?” Peter confirmed, half confused. 

“Yes.” Bucky frowned. “Other team again?” 

“Yeah. And I think my Pietro was killed in the fight with Ultron,” Peter frowned. 

“Oh,” Bucky looked startled and sad. 

“Okay basically, Falcon, Black Panther, Bucky, and Pietro are betas.” Natasha interrupted, explaining things quicker. “The omegas are Buce, Wanda, and Scott. And then the alphas are Clint, Thor, Steve, Tony, and myself.” 

“And I’m one of the omegas,” Peter added and Natasha nodded. 

“We all have mates, like how Bucky said we share Wanda and Thor and Bruce are together.” Natasha clarified as well. 

“And Steve is the only one who doesn’t really have a mate because theoretically speaking his mate is everyone on the team,” Bucky added. 

“Oh,” Peter let that sink in as Natasha added again, 

“You try and even out all three genders as much as you can,” she explained. “In a pack at least. Packs are rare and hardly exist but they happen and when they do, you want the alpha to omega ratio to be as close as possible.” 

“So that there isn’t too much of a power imbalance?” Peter guessed. 

“That and if one of the pack members gets into a sudden heat or rut and they don’t have access to their mate, then they have options.” Natasha nodded. 

“More so for Steve since if he goes into a rut, one of the omegas is helping him,” Bucky added, all nonchalant but Peter seized slightly at the idea of Captain America doing something like that to him. Steve was nice and all but he dropped a  _ bus _ on Peter as well as hurting Tony beyond relief.

“Bruce usually does that,” Natasha stepped into his thoughts, noticing his distress. “You’re at the last of that list because Steve likes to think of you as a son but mostly because Tony never liked to share.” 

“We  _ all _ had to think of you in family terms because Peter was always Tony’s and Tony’s alone,” Bucky chuckled. 

Peter tried to get rid of the red in his face as he thought about that idea, Tony protecting him and holding him away from any other Avenger because he didn’t like sharing. 

“I think I gotta get going,” Bucky said suddenly. 

“Yeah, you should rest some more  _ malen’kiy _ .” Natasha kissed Peter’s forehead as he groaned loudly. 

“If I rest anymore my arm will fall off,” Peter ground out in gritted teeth and Bucky and Natasha laughed. 

“ _ Sleep _ ,” Natasha replied and they left. 

  
  
  


Peter was sick of this resting in a hospital bed and after finding a way to rig the IV, he left the room in the middle of the night. 

Peter walked around slowly, taking each sniff in one by one. Any time he started smelling too many things, he stopped and reigned in on one of the older ones before scenting out the new ones one by one. 

He felt slightly jittery and cautious, that sick to the stomach feeling you get when you sneak out when you’re normally a good, follow-the-rules kid. 

But he usually just bended the rules, never really broke them. 

Peter walked around the hospital, not really sure what his goal was. He just needed out. After a moment, he found a computer and hacked into it to find out where his stuff might be, including his suit. 

He scanned through files and brought up new ones, recycled old ones and kept looking until he found his file. He searched through bits until he found ‘Belongings stored in Cycle room B8’. 

Having an objective now, Peter started looking at signs for Cycle room B8. It was on the third level below the main level so he had to get into an elevator. 

He pressed the -3 level but a card was required. 

Groaning, Peter left and found a stairs instead. He went down all of the steps before reaching the -3 level. He peeked his head towards the downward spiral, noting in his head that the last minus level in the elevator was 3. 

Meaning there shouldn’t be more stairs. 

Leaving that note in his head, Peter ran down the hall and then into cycle room B8. Once in there, he searched around before finding Peter B. Parker. He searched through, only finding his steamed suit which makes sense since he didn’t have much beyond that. 

He slipped into the suit, feeling the familiarity in it and smiling, feeling relieved. It felt good being in it. Felt homely and familiar. Not like the others where it was like a fake familiar. Because he wasn’t familiar with them. 

He was familiar with this. 

Part of him wanted out, part of him wanted to just leave but most of him knew he had to go back to avoid getting caught. 

Peter made his way back to the steps and made his way back to his room, suit on. He hummed a little bit, jumping at first when he heard it because he was doing it on instinct and didn’t realize it was him. 

The sun was up by the time Peter made it back to his room and the hospital was just starting to bustle awake. Peter quickly slipped out of his suit and looked around the corner to see if he could sneak back in. Deciding it was safe, he slipped back into the room and into the covers. 

He was struggling to reroute the IV when the door burst open and there was Tony, looking panicked and angry. Peter was hit with an onslaught of anger and worry and concern and he stopped messing with the IV to wrap both hands around his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he became insanely dizzy. 

“Tony!” Natasha’s voice was muffled and so was her scent. 

Peter kept his hands around his nose, squeezing it and trying not to breathe. Tony’s scent had gotten so strong after a week of not being around him and since he was angry and worried, it made everything worse. 

After a few moments of feeling slightly floaty and dizzy, Peter slowly opened his eyes. He kept his hands around his nose and mouth but looked around at what was happening. 

Natasha was trying to argue with Tony but Tony looked angry or concerned or both beyond reason. He blinked, wondering why until his brain caught up with him. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter croaked out and instantly the talking stopped. 

Tony’s head whipped to the side and Natasha’s nostrils flared. 

She glanced at Peter as if to say,  _ You’re on your own _ , before leaving. She waved her hand a little bit as if to wave off the smell and Peter blushed slightly. 

The door closed and if anything that made the smell worse, stifling everything in the small hospital room. 

Peter swallowed hard. “Can you...I don’t know if you can control it...but like...could you...make yourself...I don’t know... _ smell _ ? Less? It just….it kinda smells too much. If that makes sense…” 

Tony just kept staring at him, his eyes wide and dilated as he seemed to not hear Peter. 

Peter squirmed under the intense gaze and began to feel a little hot. “Please Mr. Stark, I -” 

“Where were you?” Tony demanded, striding towards Peter in just three steps so he was practically looming over Peter. 

Peter whined slightly. “I just - I just went downstairs! I didn’t want to stay in here any longer -!” 

“You’re  _ safe _ , here Parker!” Tony yelled, blowing up. “This is a quarantine room! So we can get you used to everything  _ slowly _ -!” 

“It’s been like three weeks!” Peter angrily barked back and Tony looked like he’d been slapped lightly. “I needed to just get out and I wanted my suit! God, I get it you’re trying to keep me safe - at least I didn’t run outside right!?” 

There was a moment where they just stared at each other when Peter noticed Tony’s hands twitching. 

“I just don’t want to lose you again, Pete,” Tony’s voice cracked a little bit and Peter’s face softened. 

“You can’t really lose me,” he joked. “I’m stuck here remember?” 

Tony laughed a little and sat down at the edge of the bed slowly, sighing. “You - you’re - you’re so like him...and then sometimes you’ll say something or...act a certain way and you’re just... _ not him _ .” There was another pause as Peter chose his words carefully. 

“You’re right,” he said slowly. “I’m not - I’m not your Peter. My Mr. Stark - my Tony - he was in love with someone else. He just saw me as a kid - hell, I’m pretty sure he saw me as his  _ son _ -” 

“Seriously?” Tony’s nose wrinkled. “Really?” 

Peter nodded. “I had a stupid little crush and that was it. And now I’m in another universe - that’s like a fantasy universe - with Alphas and Betas and Omegas. And I’m suddenly one of them. And you just happen - happen to be - to be my…” Peter struggled and Tony reached forward, pushing a strand of hair back ever so slightly. 

“Your Alpha?” Tony whispered. 

His touch was electric and Peter gasped slightly, eyes blown wide as he jerked a little in his spot. Tony paused, frozen in place as his own eyes began to dilate. “You don’t - you don’t have to be my omega, Pete, you can find someone -” 

“I want to,” Peter breathed. “Please, please I want to be yours I want it to work, please -” to his horror, he started to cry. 

“Oh baby,” Tony pounced on him in an instant, wrapping Peter tightly in his arms and shifting them so that he leaned up on the bed and Peter was in his lap. Peter curled against Tony’s chest, still crying. “Don’t cry, hey, Peter, sweetie, it’s okay, I’ll take you oma, I promise -” 

“You left me for...for three weeks…” Peter sobbed, sniffling. “You just...you just  _ left _ and you never - you never showed up -” 

“Natasha wouldn’t let me,” Tony interrupted. “And I was trying to give you time. If you didn’t have the time, you might have been seriously hurt or you might’ve agreed to something you didn’t actually want or -” 

“Please don’t leave me,” Peter whispered, sniffling more. “Just - just take me home. I feel fine. I feel safe. I want to go with you -” 

Tony’s grip tightened. He kissed the top of Peter’s forehead. “I’ll take you home baby,” he promised. “No matter what, I’ll take you from here. You can hide out in the Tower like Peter always did -” 

“And help out?” Peter sniffed. “I can still be Spider-Man right?” 

There was a pause. 

Tony pulled away and Peter instinctively clawed back towards Tony’s chest but Tony held his hands out. Peter looked at him to see him staring hard at Peter, looking confused and worried. 

“Spider-Man?” he frowned. “Who’s Spider-Man?” 

Peter’s heart plummeted.


	3. Who is who?

“What - what do you mean who?” Peter stammered, slinking away to the edge of the bed, heart beating wildly. 

“Who’s Spider-Man?” Tony repeated. “What are you talking about?” 

Peter’s mind was racing as he tried to think of something. “Your Peter never got bitten by a radioactive spider? How did you guys meet then?” 

Tony’s lips pursed, eyes still narrowed. “He was a high school student, hoping to help his aunt with money so he entered in a strip club - illegally I might add. I found out, offered to support him and then we kept bumping into the street so we decided to go out and the rest is history. Now who the hell is Spider-Man, Pete? I’m getting concerned here -” 

“He’s my super hero title,” Peter blurted. “I’m Spider-Man.” 

Tony stared at him. “What?” 

“I was bitten by a radioactive spider when I was fourteen,” Peter explained. “I was Spider-Man for about a year when I was recruited by my Mr. Stark to fight in what later became known as the Civil War. And then a lot of other stuff happened but…” Peter chewed his lip, noticing the slight twitch in Tony’s eye. “So that never happened?” 

“No…” Tony said slowly. “No, Peter was never a superhero. What - are you still a super hero despite being here?” 

“Well, I mean…” Peter trailed off, took a deep breath, and then leaped off of the bed, flipping back and sticking to the ceiling. 

Tony yelled and threw himself off the bed, stumbling and causing machines to beep wildly for a moment. Tony stared at Peter, mouth slack. 

“You - you’re on the ceiling,” He observed, voice soft and wavering. 

Peter smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. Is that a bad thing?” 

“I’m - I’m just surprised,” Tony slowly stood up and then reached out. Peter reached out back and felt that similar lighting spark when the pads of their fingers touched. 

“Is it always going to feel like this?” Peter whispered, blinking as Tony pulled away. 

“I -” Tony paused. “Can you get down from there? Don’t scare anyone else for now, keep - keep that underwraps okay?” 

“Okay,” Peter lowered himself down, and walked back over to the bed. “Um. Can we go now?” 

Tony growled a little bit and he stopped pacing to go to the door. “I have to talk to Nat -” 

“You promised,” Peter whispered, half trying to guilt trip and half not. 

Tony let out a pained noise but nodded. “I know, I know.” he opened the door, hesitated for a moment before leaving. 

Peter waited on the bed, frozen. He didn’t want to move and he wanted Tony to come back quick and take him home. Peter was getting anxious locked up in here with nowhere to go. 

Hopefully Nat said yes. 

The door slowly creaked open and Peter jumped up, excited. 

Natasha came in, quietly shutting the door behind her. She stared at Peter, an assesing look on her face and Peter’s excitement died. He swallowed slightly and stood still, looking back at her in the eyes. 

She peered at him, not moving and not speaking while Peter began to fidget slightly. He thought about speaking but then thought better of it and just looked at her through his long lashes. 

“Alright.” Natasha finally announced and she opened the door, gesturing him through. 

Peter paused, waiting for her to say it’s a test but she gave him a look and he broke into a grin, scurrying past her and rushing back to Tony who also looked slightly anxious. 

He looked a little surprised to see Peter race out of the room like that but hugged Peter back. “So that’s a yes…?” 

“Let’s get to the car,” Natasha gestured and thanked the nurses. Peter noticed the nurses handing her something - like a pill container - and Natasha nodded and then looked at Tony and Peter. She gestured to them again and Tony quickly nudged Peter along to the front of the hospital. 

Before they left the building, Natasha gave Peter some sort of nose clipper and she called it a scent blocker. Peter thought for a moment before taking it and then they left. 

Tony and Natasha loaded him up into the limo and they left for the Tower.


	4. Meeting them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being pretty long so enjoy. 
> 
> Also, full description of this A/B/O universe coming soon
> 
> And also, I may or may not have planned out a sequel....oops....

“Oh shit.” 

“What?” Peter startled out of his thoughts to blink at Tony who was peering out the window. 

He cursed again and looked to Natasha who instantly got out and rounded around the limo to the other side. 

“What?” Peter repeated. 

“Just duck your head and stare at the ground,” Tony hissed, as the door opened. Immediately, there were flashes and loud voices and so Peter quickly ducked his head and let Tony lead him out. 

Tony kept a firm hand around the back of Peter’s neck as he led him out. Peter briefly thought back to the feeling he had when Tony commanded him to do that - like he almost didn’t really have a choice but more than that he didn’t _ want _ to. 

Peter shivered slightly, knowing it was probably an omegan thing. He froze up a little when he heard a low - incredibly low - barely audible growl from Tony. 

He must’ve felt the shiver. 

Peter tried to block everything out as Natasha pushed through the crowds, snapping and snarling while Tony led Peter forward. It was pretty easy and smooth but Tony didn’t let Peter look up or let go of him until they reached the elevator. 

That’s when Peter whined slightly and wiggled in Tony’s grip. 

Tony quickly let go. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Peter rubbed his neck slightly and gave a sheepish smile in Tony’s direction. Tony didn’t look back at him and he was fidgeting slightly. Peter figured he was just as nervous as Peter was. 

When the door opened to the penthouse, Peter’s nose twitched and he tried to sniff to realize that the scent blocker was still on it. He pulled it off just as Natasha noticed and she lurched, lunging towards him to put it back on and it only occurred to him then that it might be an awful idea considering how many smells would be in the Tower. 

Well. Too late. 

Peter instantly clapped a hand over his nose as a hundred different scents flooded in, all with the underlying scent of _ SAFE _ . Natasha gave a look that clearly stated, _ I told you so _ .  
“Peter?” Tony looked at him, worried. 

“I’m fine!” Peter squeaked, taking in a mouthful of air before holding his breath and nose. “‘s all good. There’s nothin’ - nothin’ wrong, I promise.” Tony gave him a look just Natasha turned to the stairs where a young woman was racing down. 

“Nat!” the young woman - who Peter definitely knew vaguely - jumped into Natasha’s arms who tightly hugged her back. 

“Hi honey,” Natasha kissed the girl’s cheek and the girl looked really excited. 

“So is he okay? How is he doing? Bucky’s getting some food ready at some point -” she was rambling a bit but that’s when she noticed Peter and squeaked. “Oh my god, Peter!” she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him and he squeaked too, letting go to hug her back instinctively. Instantly, her scent swamped him. It was the same scent of safe but with strawberries and a weird fizzly scent. Like if the popping and crackling noise had a scent, that’s what it smelled like. 

_ Magic _. He thought distantly but then she pulled away to cup her face and Peter used that time to cover his mouth and nose again. “Hi. You’re Scarlet Witch right?” 

“You can call me Wanda but yeah,” she looked so excited to see him and oh god were those _ tears _? 

“Are you crying?” Peter whispered, a little horrified. 

“No - no no no! I’m fine,” Wanda wiped her eyes and gave him a very big grin. “I can’t believe you’re really here honestly. Do you need a scent blocker or something?” 

“I have one right here,” Peter raised his other hand. Wanda looked at his hand on his face. 

“Then...why aren’t you using it?” she frowned. 

Peter shrugged. 

“He’s impossible that’s why,” there was a voice from the two other alphas. Peter looked around Wanda to see a white tipped haired man with a jogging jumpsuit on. He was grinning from ear to ear. “Hey Pete,” 

“I’m so sorry but you I really don’t know,” Peter muttered. “I’m guessing you’re Pietro though?” 

“That’d be correct,” Pietro dragged him in for a hug and Peter let go of his face again to hug back. 

“Oh that’s weird,” Peter ripped away, wrinkling his nose. “You’re weird.” 

“I’m insane Petey,” Pietro laughed, rubbing the top of Peter’s head. 

“No your scent,” Peter sniffed. “It’s like a dull firecracker smell.” 

“That’s because he’s a beta,” Natasha explained. Pietro looked confused for a moment and then there was a light in his eyes of realization. 

“Because you’re from another dimension - oh that makes more sense now,” Pietro nodded with understanding. “Gotcha. Alright, well, Scott’s making Clint and me a special dinner tonight so I gotta scram.” Pietro waggled his eyebrows and Wanda snorted. 

“That is so gross get out of here, come on Peter I’ll take you to your room,” Wanda shoved her brother playfully who cackled and ran out of there with a gust of wind. 

“Hey Wanda, don’t break him okay?” Natasha called out as Wanda took Peter down the hallway to the main kitchen and living room. Wanda threw out a laugh back to them and pulled Peter up the spiral glass staircase. 

“What was that comment for?” Peter muttered. 

“I don’t think Tony’s too happy with me dragging you around like that,” Wanda giggled - whispered to him and Peter felt his head spin. 

There was a flash of him with Wanda on a beach watching as the other Avengers were running around and splashing each other and tackling each other. Peter and Wanda were meanwhile whispering and gossiping together laughing. 

Peter blinked a little bit and shook it off as Wanda let him down the twisting hallway to the very end. 

“Technically you sleep with Tony, but I thought you might want your own room for a night or two,” Wanda explained. 

“Oh thank you,” Peter wasn’t disappointed but he wasn’t excited either per se. He half really wanted to sleep with Tony but on the other hand he just needed to sort things out. Which mostly involved his feelings. 

Wanda looked over at him and sniffed a little bit. “You smell really conflicted so I’ll just tell you flat out that you’re sleeping here for at least tonight.” 

Peter laughed. “I’m guessing you’re the bossy older sister then huh?” 

Wanda laughed back and let Peter walk into the room and look around. He really had nothing other than his suit and that was underneath his hospital clothes. 

The room smelled bare and Peter figured it was a guest bedroom that nobody used. Peter’s nose twitched a little and he looked over at Wanda who was blabbering on and on like they used to. 

Peter shook his head. “You smell like strawberries,” his mouth twitched. 

Wanda stopped talking and slowly smiled. “Yeah?” 

Peter nodded. 

“Well, you smell like chocolate,” Wanda grinned and then peered slightly, squinting. “Actually, you kind of smell exactly like Tony. How long has he been holding you?” 

“Um,” Peter scratched his head. “Since this morning I guess. I dunno.” 

“Yeah,” Wanda took a step closer to him and sniffed a little bit. “I mean, there’s that underlying smell of how Peter used to smell which was chocolate well. But also like British chocolate for something. Mixed with that fresh paper smell. You know?” 

“Like the way a book smells when you first open it?” Peter guessed and Wanda nodded vigorously. “That’s what I smell like?” 

“And British milk chocolate. Mixed with Tony’s dark chocolate.” Wanda added. 

“Huh,” Peter looked around. Then his eyes widened. “Oh my god I’m wearing my hospital clothes.” 

Wanda twirled around and then burst out laughing. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll convince Natasha to take you out,” Wanda grinned. 

“There is no way that Tony is letting me out,” Peter scoffed as he squeezed past Wanda to head back downstairs. 

“Aw, three weeks and you already know him so well,” Wanda cooed. 

“Actually we’ve only met, like twice,” Peter corrected her and Wanda paused. 

“He said he was visiting you everyday,” She frowned. 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “No. No he hasn’t...done that. At all.” 

“Oh,” Wanda seemed put off by that and Peter turned to look at her. 

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “I mean, I’m kinda used to it.” 

“Well -” she started to protest when the door opened. 

“Hey Wanda, who the hell are you - oh shit!” a man looked around the hallway and spotted Peter, quickly ducking back inside. 

Wanda laughed again. “Scott, stop it with that silly dance and get out here,” 

“Oh my god!” Scott peeled outside again and wrapped Peter into a hug. “Oh wow! I thought that they were all lying I can’t believe you’re back!” 

"Who else knows?" Wanda frowned. 

"Oh not many -!" Scott cut himself off.

"Oh, um yeah, hi,” Peter was really in awe of this team dynamic and really wished that his universe had that. He sniffed a little just to know what Scott smelled like and he had a really earthy smell of dirt and leaves. Scott pulled away first with a huge smile on his face. 

“How are you back?” Scott grinned. 

“Um, actually I’m from another universe,” Peter smiled sheepishly. Scott tilted his head. 

“Does that mean you’re leaving at some point?” he frowned a little. 

“I can’t,” Peter shifted a little awkwardly and then cleared his throat. “And not like I really want to anyway I mean my -” Peter stopped. He swallowed hard. 

“Oh sweetie,” Wanda pulled him in for another soft hug before pulling away. “What happened -?” 

“I need clothes,” Peter turned around. “I need to get some more outfits - I’m gunna ask Tony,” 

“Okay,” Peter could hear Wanda frowning as he half - jogged down the hallway back to the steps. 

“Seriously, Tony, I can _ smell _ the anxiety on you. You can usually hide that pretty well so what is happening?” 

“Just leave me alone for a minute Cap,” Tony’s aggravated voice came in reply and Peter felt an instant gut instinct to go and comfort him. Peter inched down the steps to look and sniffed a little. 

Stronger scents than the dulled versions of betas and sweeter, softer smells of omegas, had Peter gagging a little bit. He held his nose and mouth again, fishing for a scent blocker. 

He figured all of the alphas from the team were gathered together right there which was what was making it so bad. He tried to remember who Natasha had said was an alpha. Obviously it was Tony, Natasha, and Steve. He was pretty sure Thor was an alpha too. Peter also thought that Natasha had mentioned Clint being one. 

Peter debated sneaking down the steps to get Tony’s attention as Steve tried to goad Tony into talking about what was bothering him. He chewed his lip, trying to think of the perfect time when there was a tap on his shoulder. 

He jumped a little bit to see Doctor Banner. Banner smiled at him like he was nothing new and gestured to scootch past him. Peter quickly shifted to allow the Doctor to head down the steps. Peter watched him go, blinking a little bit. 

“Hey Thor?” Bruce spoke over the sounds of Steve and Tony. “Are you heading back up to Asgard anytime soon to see Loki?” 

“I will be going soon yes, would you like to come with, my love?” Thor’s voice was loud and boom-y and Peter felt his heart leap a little. 

“I’d love to. Also, Tony, now that I think about it, is all of this behaviour because _ Peter Parker _ is on the steps of the staircase right now?” Bruce’s voice had gotten cracky and high pitched as he turned slightly to look wide-eyed at Peter. 

Peter swallowed. “Shit.” 

“What?” Tony asked at the same time with Steve. 

Peter leaped down the steps in one big jump and landed on the right side of Bruce who whirled around to face him. “I need clothes Mr. Stark.”

“What the hell!” Tony shouted as everyone else around him had their mouths drop. “I _ told _ you -”

“You kinda told me nothing.” Peter frowned, getting irritated. “In fact, you’ve ‘_ told _ ’ me just about _ nothing _ other than how this universe’s Peter got to know you.” 

Tony’s nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. “You need to go back upstairs.” 

Peter crossed his arms. “I don’t really want to Mr. Stark.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms back. “Are we really going to do this right now Peter? - just go upstairs back to Wanda please.” 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was shaky and cracked. “What is going on?” 

Tony turned to him and stared him down but Peter stepped forward. He was getting pretty sick of being held back and protected from something, like he was five years old. 

“Well um, Mr. Captain America sir, I’m Peter. Like the Peter Parker that used to live here? But I’m from another universe.” Peter explained.

There was a pause and then a laugh from Hawkeye - Clint. “Another universe huh?” 

“Yeah,” Peter shrugged. “Surprise I guess,” 

“How long have you been here, exactly?” Bruce asked, sounding genuinely curious. “And are you planning on going back? Can you actually go back?” 

“I’m not going back,” Peter quickly said just as Tony barked out, “He’s not leaving.” 

They looked at each other for a moment. 

“Um three weeks,” Peter answered, tearing away to look at Bruce and one of the darker skinned man - Falcon or Sam - laughed again but it sounded dry and tense. 

“Three weeks,” he shook his head. “Listen guys, this has been great - Peter, it’s really amazing to see you again, but I have to go see my boyfriend. Bye all,” and he left. 

Peter, feeling a little put off answered the other questions, “And I can’t actually leave. The doctors found that I’ve matched what this Peter’s...um...gender was. Which is weird.” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

“So this is why you’ve been like this?” Steve’s voice sounded shaky and broken. “How - how did this happen?” 

“We don’t really know,” Tony sighed. “It happened with the whole Mysterio ordeal. When most of you all were out of town. Mysterio showed up at New York, Natasha, Bucky, and I were on the scene when the portal opened up and spit out Peter here. We managed to take down Mysterio - he’s in a holding facility - while we got in contact with Doctor Strange who got in contact with Peter’s universe’s Doctor Strange. They worked things out and basically Peter’s back.” 

“Sweet,” Clint hopped off one of the stools. “So you, Nat, and Bucky knew about this who else?” there was an undertone of anger in his voice and that’s when Peter noticed the filling of anger in the room and he shrank a little so he was behind Bruce. Even with the scent blocker, Bruce smelled better than the cloud of angry pheromones.

“Just Wanda and Pietro,” Tony told him quietly. 

“And Scott,” Peter added.

“And when were you going to tell the rest of us?” Clint’s voice was rising but Tony wasn’t backing down. 

“When he was acclimated to our universe.” Tony replied in the same quiet tone he was using before. “He’s never been in this type of environment -” 

“Yeah but he’s our _ friend _ \- more than that he’s like our _ son _ ,” Clint spat and Peter winced slightly. “You could have at least _ told us _ that he was going to be coming one day! Instead of this lying - and seeing him behind our _ backs _ -”

“I don’t know why everyone thinks he’s been seeing me for the past three weeks,” Peter muttered, irritated. “But he _ hasn’t _. I’ve only see Bucky and Nat.” 

There was a pause and Clint looked ready to explode. “If you haven’t been seeing him - _ then where have you been Stark? _” 

“Wheeling and dealing with the Stranges,” Tony kept his voice suttle and low. “I had some other things to figure out and never got around to talking to all of you about it - I’m sorry -” 

“Sorry doesn’t really cut it,” Steve murmured but he sounded like he had less of a fire than Clint. 

“Can I say something?” Peter spoke up. “Since all of you are _ fucking _talking about me like I’m not in the room?” 

Taken aback by the swearing, everyone startled and looked at him. 

“In my universe you guys are about as tight as baggy jeans,” Peter made a face. “Okay that was a terrible analogy but you get what I mean. So even though it would’ve been nice meeting you all, and it’s nice to meet you all here, if I had met you guys right away and immediately - I might have run away. As it was, the only reason that I didn’t attack Bucky was because he smelled safe.” 

“You nearly attacked me?” Bucky came in with Natasha both sneaking behind the kitchen. Bucky laughed a little. “Uh - huh, and how would that have gone for you?” 

“Considering I’ve knocked you out before, really well,” Peter snarked back and there was a moment of silence. 

Tony smacked his forehead. 

Peter mulled over what he said and then squeaked. “Oh right.” 

“Oh right what?” Clint frowned. 

“This Peter was a hooker,” Peter mumbled, trailing off. 

“What and you weren’t?” Natasha frowned. 

“No I wasn’t,” Peter whispered. 

“Guys,” Tony cut in. “I’m sorry okay? I just did what I thought was best,” 

Steve spoke for the first time in a while. “We know Tony. We know.” 

Tony looked over at him. “You okay?” 

Steve swallowed, still pale as a ghost. “I’ll be fine. Natasha, Bucky, were you guys planning on making supper?” 

Bucky was still staring at Peter, a curious expression on his face while Natasha spoke up. “We can do that Steve. How many are eating?” 

“Well, Sam went over to Wakanda, Bruce, are you and Thor staying?” Steve asked and Peter blinked a little, feeling like he had whiplash or a stroke. 

“I think we ought to leave, what do you think babe?” Bruce looked over at Thor who nodded. 

“It was nice seeing you Peter,” Thor grinned. “I’ll make sure to cut the trip short to see you again,” Thor gestured to Bruce who gave Peter a small side - hug and then followed after him out to the elevator doors. 

“So that makes around eleven or twelve of us,” Steve decided. 

Tony frowned, looking around. "Who's the eleven and or twelve person?" 

"Carol is coming later," Steve told him. 

Tony nodded his head in slow understanding. 

"So what do you think, Russian dish again tonight?" Bucky looked at Natasha. 

"I like the sound of that," Wanda was on the steps, Scott behind her and leaning on her too. 

"I like it too," he smiled, waving. 

"Russian it is," Bucky winked and then he and Natasha started to work in the kitchen. 

"And while you all take care of that," Tony muttered, walking to Peter and grabbing his wrist. He pulled Peter towards the stairs and then up them to one of the nearest rooms. 


	5. I'm an adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned out most of these chapters in advance so an explanation of my A/B/O universe is coming. 
> 
> I've also been working a lot with a new editing system of SONY VEGAS. GuYS it's just About the _greatest thing ever!!!!___  
Also, anyone want me to a) make a starker edit or b) make a mysterio edit and if so what song?
> 
> Don't forget to comment! I love hearing from you guys :D

Tony shoved him into the room and closed the door before he turned around. Peter stared at him and Tony looked back at him, his eyes darkening. Peter swallowed. 

“I guess I get...why you kept me apart but...I’m technically _ twenty-two _. I’m not - I’m not some kid.” Peter spoke bravely. “And I know with the blip years, I am actually only seventeen but still.” 

“Blip years?” Tony frowned. 

“Yeah, when Thanos snapped his fingers,” Peter explained and Tony let out a full body shudder, taking a step forward but then hesitating. 

“Don’t mention his name.” Tony finally said, voice shaky. 

“Okay.” Peter whispered. There was a second. Then - “Did he - did he kill your Peter?” 

Tony let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah. And then I killed him.” Peter swallowed but nodded like that made sense. “How did - did your Tony die?” 

“He -” Peter hesitated. “He had the Gauntlet. And then he snapped. And the enemies were all gone. And then...and then he hid but Rhodey found him and he just…” Peter took a shaky breath his eyes filling with tears. “I heard it,” he whispered. “I heard his heart just...just _ stop _ I -” Peter cut off, hiccuping as he tried to just swallow his sobs. 

“Peter,” Tony whispered and stepped forward, pulling him into a hug. Peter breathed in his scent, taking it all in. “I have you. I have you now.” 

Peter was the first to pull away, sniffing a little. “What - what do we do now?” 

“Well unfortunately, I think you’re going to have to explain to them what you are exactly,” Tony sighed. “And then we’re going to figure out how to handle your heat.” 

Peter’s heart lurched. “What?” he rasped. 

“Your heat,” Tony looked at him. “It comes once a month.” 

“How long?” Peter whispered, swallowing and trying not to act nervous (but obviously failing). 

“About a week,” Tony eyed him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Peter let out a breathless laugh. “I’m great. More than okay. Fine. Completely fine.” 

Tony sighed. “Let’s just head downstairs baby and don’t worry too much about that,” 

Peter shivered a little at ‘baby’ but followed Tony out of the room. “Oh!” he whipped around, remembering. “Clothes!” 

Tony looked at him blankly for a moment. “Oh right. Yeah, I can lend you some of Peter’s, but first we have some explaining to do.” 

“And maybe an apology?” Peter pressed as Tony lead the way to the stairs. 

Tony chuckled. “You’re pushy. The other Peter was sassy but not as much. I’ll have to get used to that.” Peter frowned and shot him a small glare. Tony raised his hands. “But alright, okay, I - I’m sorry Pete. I thought I was doing what was best for you but I should’ve asked you if it was okay and if...if I was hurting you,” something flickered on Tony’s face. “Was I...was I hurting you?” 

Peter hugged himself. “A little. But it’s fine. Thank you. For the apology.” 

Tony nodded. “Come on, we’ve got shit to explain.” 

  
  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Clint flopped on the couch, staring at Pietro. “You _ knew _. For how long?" 

"A few weeks," Pietro murmured. 

Clint let out an angry noise. "Am I the only one still ticked off about this?" 

"No, I got you," there was a new voice and Peter poked his head around Tony as they both stayed down. He grinned a little when he realized that the owner of the voice was Carol Danvers. Next to her was the woman Peter recognized as Valkyrie. 

"Peter," Valkyrie's eyes sparked and she smiled. "Good to see you again." 

"Hi Val, hi M-Carol," Peter smiled happily and Tony looked over at him. 

"You know them from your universe?" he asked curiously. 

"Uh, yeah," Peter nodded. "They helped me out in the fight with...well...y'know." Tony nodded slowly. 

"Seriously, when did I die in your universe?" Pietro threw his hands up, confused. Clint made a noise of confusion. 

"What?" he choked. 

"I didn't know him from my universe because he was killed in...the battle with Ultron?" Peter explained, trying to remember what Mr. Stark told him. 

"Battle of what now?" Steve frowned. 

"Ultron, remember?" Tony understood, cutting Peter off from responding. "The failed project that I tried to continue and forced me to shut down?" 

"Oh right," Steve nodded, remembering. 

"God that was a nightmare," Natasha laughed slightly. 

"Uh - huh," Tony muttered, sounding blithering.

"Food's ready!" Bucky barked, handing plates to Natasha. Natasha laid out different plates and Bucky plated the food. 

Peter hung out at the steps, watching the interaction. Clint raced up to grab two plates; racing back to hand one to Scott who was on the couch nearest to the TV. Clint nestled next to him, eating his own as Pietro playfully complained about grabbing his own food. He sat down on the ground between Clint and Scott's legs, munching happily while Clint ruffled his hair. 

Steve waited at the counter as everyone else got food. Valkyrie and Carol got food and sat across from Clint, Pietro, and Scott. Wanda plunked herself on one of the couches in front of the TV (which was huge and poised high on the wall). She waited as Natasha and Bucky finished up serving before cuddling with her on the couch. 

"Pete?" Peter looked up at Tony who was looking down, holding two bowls. "Want to sit on that other couch?" 

"Oh yeah sure," Peter hopped up and walked over to sit on the second couch that faced the TV and was closest to Valkyrie and Carol. Tony sat next to him and once everyone was seated, Steve sat on the other side of Tony so Tony was in the middle. 

Peter curled up on the side of the couch as Tony got JARVIS to turn on the TV with his voice. He focused on his Russian soup thing <strike>(that was surprisingly really good</strike>) and took off the scent blocker that he realized he never took off. 

He sniffed around slowly, and felt out the room. It was mostly full of homely smells; safe, comforting, friendly, family - feeling. But there was that under-lying tension of anger and betrayal. Peter figured it was from Clint and he had an instinctual feeling to find a time to comfort him. 

Peter kept to himself though as all of them switched through channels. Every once and a while they would make a fun comment here and there and while he felt out of place, he was happy being around them. 

It was going to take a while to get used to this. 


	6. Explaining Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE CRAPPY INTERNET SO I HAVENT SLASH WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING FOR A BIT. ENJOY THE CHAP LUVS U

Peter woke up on the couch, curling in Tony's lap. He didn't remember crawling into his lap but Tony was lazily tugging and tangling his hands in Peter's hair. He must've been trying to gently comb Peter's hair but god, Peter hasn't taken a shower in a couple of days. 

Peter shifted and felt Tony panic a little and he muttered a humming noise, wanting to say shhhh but since that didn't really work, he nudged his face into Tony's chest. Tony relaxed a bit and tried to untangle his hands from Peter's hair. 

"I need a shower," Peter muttered and Tony laughed a little. 

They went silent again and Peter cracked his eyes open to look around. Everyone was having a slow moving breakfast that Steve had apparently made. Tony untangled his hand from Peter’s hair after a moment and slid Peter off of him. 

Peter didn’t hesitate to curl up on the arm rest, staying in his safe position of (basically) a ball. Tony threw him an odd look before standing and going to get pancakes. 

Peter sniffed around and looked up to see that Sam and T’Challa were back along with Thor and Bruce. He heard Bruce talking with Thor, Sam, and T’Challa and heard small words like, “explain”, “stay”, “wait”, and “tell us everything”. 

It took Peter a moment to remember that this was the day he was going to talk about his universes and well...his powers. 

They were going to tell the team yesterday but things kind of fell apart. 

“Hey Pete,” Tony was back with a plate of pancakes and Peter grabbed one, whispering a thank you. Tony smiled at him, before talking again. “So I talked it over with the team and they’re just going to ask some simple questions. And then we’ll answer whatever you have to ask and then, if you’re up for it, there’s someone who I think you’d like to meet,” Tony explained as Peter munched on a pancake. 

“Okay,” Peter swallowed. “When do we start?” 

“Right now would be good,” Thor spoke from the other side of the room and Peter jumped a little. 

“Oh okay,” he swallowed again. “Uh..where do I start?” 

“How about if you weren’t a hooker, what are you?” Sam suggested and T’Challa elbow-ed him. Sam winced and rubbed his shoulder. 

“I’m a superhero. Like you guys.” Peter said slowly. “When I was...fourteen...closer to fifteen though, I was bitten by this radioactive spider that was genetically modified on this field trip. So, not the best field trip experience but basically I gained all this stuff and became...more or less of a vigilante before Mr. Stark recruited me for that Civil War thing.” 

“Apparently in his universe Tony signed the Accords,” Bucky interjected at some confused looks. 

“What?” Tony frowned. “Why -?” 

“I don’t really know,” Peter sighed. “I thought I understood but I never really got the Accords anyways. Point is, Mr. Stark recruited me and then I did things around New York to help people kinda like a vigilante but not really. Oh and the name is Spider-Man.” 

“Spider-Man?” Clint snorted. “That’s the best you got?” 

“Somebody else gave it to me,” Peter defended. “I can’t remember who but somebody said I looked like a spider and started calling me Spider-Man and the name kind of...stuck...pun not intended.” Bucky laughed and Natasha gave a wicked grin. Pietro snorted at that too and Wanda smiled as well, leaning into Natasha’s side. 

“And the whole Beta/Omega/Alpha thing?” Valkyrie asked. “How were you allowed to be superhero?” 

“We...don’t have that whole system,” Peter frowned. “But even if we did does it matter?” 

“Well I was just wondering because what if you went into heat or something?” Valkyrie shrugged. “I mean, what if someone forced you to become their alpha?” 

“I can lift two ton trucks,” Peter replied cooly. “I can bite off any alphas head who thinks they can control me.” 

There was a pause and he felt Tony scooch a little away from him. 

“That came out harsh,” Peter muttered. “I just don’t understand why that matters. I mean...it’s kind of sexist. Y’know?” 

“Yeah, I can respect that,” Valkyrie mulled it over. 

“But what happened here?” Peter tried to redirect the conversation. “Like after 2012 and whatever what happened? Cus it seems like you guys act more like a family than the team in my universe?” 

“I think banning the Accords helped,” Steve entered the conversation from the back with Sam and T’Challa and Bruce and Thor. “And maybe also the fact that we’re a pack. We’re pretty much  _ forced _ to figure everything out and keep things family between us.” 

“Because of the sharing you have to do sometimes?” Peter guessed. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Steve muttered. 

“Well we have to get back to Maria,” Carol announced. “We’ll be gone for awhile though so if you need us, you know how to call us Tones,” she smiled and waved at all of them, giving Peter a soft smile before ushering Valkyrie outside. 

Peter sank in his seat, hoping they didn’t ask him any more questions. Tony must’ve realized that he didn’t want to talk though because he could feel the warning scent radiating off of his alpha. 

Well...not  _ his _ alpha yet. Something...something always seemed off. Like there was one more step they had to take into being  _ together _ together. 

And god, Peter hopes Tony does whatever that is soon because he’s anxious. Anxious about exactly what Valkyrie had said; that someone would swoop in and take him from Tony. 

She made a good point but it was still...frustrating - infuriating even that just because he was an  _ omega _ ,  _ he _ was weak. Supposed to be obedient. Supposed to just listen. 

That isn’t who Peter is and he’s not going to start changing because he’s in a new universe. Fuck that shit. 

Peter looked up and realized that Thor and Bruce had left again with Sam and T’Challa. “They don’t normally hang around,” Tony explained when Peter looked at him questionably. 

Steve then excused himself to go upstairs and Pietro convinced Scott and Clint to go with him somewhere. Natasha had started stress-cooking according to Wanda. 

“She just likes to cook things sometimes,” Wanda shrugged. Bucky was sitting on a stool, watching Natasha cook while Wanda was switching around on the TV. 

Peter looked over at Tony who was staring at thin air. “Mr. Stark?” 

“Mm,” Tony looked at the air blankly. 

“You - you said there might be someone I would want to see?” Peter whispered. Tony blinked and then shook his head. 

“Oh yeah that’s right. Tasha, we’re heading out to 803 if Steve wants to know,” Tony stood up. 

“You’re -” Natasha stopped. “Oh. Okay.” she paused. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks,” Tony murmured. “Come on Pete, let’s go.” 

Peter frowned a little but followed Tony to wherever he was taking him. Peter chewed his lip, heart racing ever so slightly because he had no idea what was happening. 

  
  
  


The car pulled up in front of an apartment that was vaguely familiar. 

Peter frowned as Tony got him to exit the car and took him up the stairs. They walked through similar looking hallways with similar looking doors. Tony only took him to the second floor and they walked until they reached the door that read ‘8 0 3’. 

Peter blinked hard, trying to figure out why he knew this place as Tony rapped on the door. 

“Coming!” came a clear recognizable voice from inside and Peter’s heart skipped a beat. 

He turned to Tony, eyes wide. Tony just gave him a light - sad - smile as the woman opened the door. 

“Tony,” she said. “Hey. I didn’t - I didn’t think you were going to come back...I - I haven’t really cleaned up the place I’m sorry about that -” she cut herself off when she saw Peter. “Who -?” 

“Peter Parker,” Tony said quietly. “From another universe. I thought you might like to see him May...unless it’s too soon?” 

“No!” Aunt May said quickly. “No, no, not at all, I - come on in.” she opened the door, still glancing and looking at Peter like he was a ghost. 

Peter’s throat closed up as he entered the room. Tony walked over to the kitchen right away and started making something as Peter sat on the couch. Peter watched Aunt May sit down next to him and they looked at each other for a moment. 

“Hi -” they both started saying and then broke off, laughing a little bit. Peter looked at her, smiling harder than he thought he might. She smiled like lavender and cherry pie. 

She was crying a little bit he realized and on instinct, he hugged her, pushing his head into the crook of her shoulder. She laughed a little and held him, breathing in deeply. 

“You even smell like him,” she whispered. “I missed you.” 

“I miss you too,” Peter whispered and for the first time in a while, his heart ached for his own Aunt May. The one who would give him cookies before bed some nights, who he could share nearly everything with, who knew how hard it was for him to loose his parents and then Ben and then - 

_ Tony _ . 

Peter squeezed his eyes, tears slipping out as May pulled him in tightly. “Oh honey,” she whispered. “How has he been treating you? Everything going okay?” 

“For the most part yeah,” he sniffed. 

She hummed and sniffed him again. There was a pause and then she sniffed him once more. She pulled away and looked at him hard. 

Peter frowned. “What?” 

May turned to the kitchen. “Tony?” 

“Yesum?” Tony was messing around with some of the kitchen appliances. 

May was still frowning. “Did you know that Peter is going into heat?” 


	7. Quick Break to Explain my A/B/O Universe

**Omegas:**

\- Standard things; goes into heat, only satisfied by sex with an alpha. Usually seen as the weaker gender, previewed as like 'house wives'. Aren't viewed to be able to do physical or stong things. Seen as helpless needy things.  
\- Male Omegas are rare but not so uncommon like other fics may have them. They can also produce children but typically while a female omega can give birth to up to a dozen before health issues and/or miscarriages happen, male omegas can have up to one child (sometimes two) before health issues and/or miscarriages begin to occur. 

**Betas:**

-Aren't super special. They make up 50% of the population so they can't really be with just _one_ alpha or _one _omega. They tend to be 'used' in polyamorous relationships where they balance out an alpha and an omega  
-They don't have heats or ruts. They can't satsify alphas or omegas and while they aren't viewed like omegas, there can be some alphas that see them as still below them. Times have changed though and most alphas don't think that way anymore

**Alphas**

-Were considered the 'superior' gender. Times have changed now though where (mostly) equal opportunity is given to everyone.   
-Seen as strong, incapable of much emotion. (Kind of like the men in our world right now; not to be political or anything *side eyes the government body and society*)  
-They have ruts, they tend to an omega's heat. While they take care of an omega in heat, they have to depend on an omega taking care of them in their ruts.   
-Female Alphas are rare but not uncommon as well. They do not bear children and it varies if they can have their omega give birth. Some have that ability, some need scientific intervention or even magic/miracles. (Don't ask me for the specifics on how that works, I'm not interested in going into an in depth conversation about that. Do what you will with that bit of info)

**General History:**

Alphas were kings and Queens. They were seen as genetically superior. They were the ones who got higher wages, better jobs, etc. Betas weren't necessarily discriminated as much as Omegas but weren't considered as highly as an alpha. I.E. if an alpha and beta were applying for the same job, the alpha would get the job.   
Omegas were considered genetically inferior. They were viewed as people who should stay home and please their alphas. They were also seen as the ones to just constantly give birth. If an omega couldn't give birth, they were considered useless. 

After several hundred years, (around the 1900s), omegas - after years and years of protesting (like this started in the _1800s_) - omegas gained more rights. And then more and more every year. They were allowed to have jobs, they were able to be paid the same (but most corporations got away with still paying them less). Some still think they should be house wives. (In simpler terms; how _some_ men treat women in our world). 

**The Deal-io with killings of Beta/Alpha or Omega/Beta**

**-A beta can't be with _only _an alpha or _only _an omega.  
**-America doesn't necessarily have **laws against it**, so it's **not** illegal or punishable by death in America, it is simply **advised against.  
**-There are rare couples in America and some other countries (like Europe) where it's an alpha and a Beta or a beta and an omega.  
-Those relationships though are hard to work with and are _**very very rare**_.  
-Packs work slightly differently because so long as the numbers are all somewhat even, a beta can be with an alpha and/or omega.  
-They tend to share each other because that's what a pack is; being in love with three or more people.  
-The best way for a pack to work though is how it works in the Avengers.  
-Mini couples inside of the pack that all work together and love each other.  
-I don't really know how to explain the alpha/beta/omega pairing other than that is a way for someone (who might be in a country where if a Beta is with an alpha or omega, they could killed) to be able to be with an alpha [and/or omega].

  
-As for the rights thing, it's the same general mindset where omegas in America and Europe and some other countries struggled hard for their rights and then gained them.  
-They're obviously still treated slightly differently and in some countries they still don't have full rights.  
-So a beta or alpha superhero is more common than an omega one. 

**The Avengers Specfically**:

More on the Avengers history comes in later chapters. 

Basic Gist: They're pro Omega/Beta Rights. They're also very focused on staying together as a team/pack. 

Not much else to add on that considering things come later >:) 

And by later I mean sequel. <strike>_hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_</strike>

And that's about it.

**Any other questions? Comment below and I'll try and explain it as best as I can!**   
_(Fair warning: A lot of things happen or occur for the necessity of plot not necessarily because this world operates like that so any questions I answer might be thought up on the spot)_


	8. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has little plot and mostly smut. It's kind of rushed but eh.   
I don't really know how to tag just understand that this is mostly smut and more plot comes back next chapter with a dash of smut.

Tony choked and there was a loud clanging noise while Peter’s heart jumped and he gasped. 

“ _ What? _ ” Tony hissed, looking up with wide eyes. 

“You don’t smell it?” May hummed, sniffing Peter again. “He smells like Peter when he was going into heat.” 

Peter’s eyes were wide and he looked at Tony, heart racing a little. Tony’s eyes were darting between Peter and May. “I - no, I didn’t realize that - really at all but - are you sure?” he looked at May desperately. 

May looked at both of them for a moment. “Yes I am. Is everything okay?” 

“I -” Peter swallowed. “I -” 

“Thanks May,” Tony quickly walked over to them, grabbing Peter and pulling him up. “We’re going to have to stop by again -” 

“Of course,” May nodded, letting them out. “Take care of him, Tony,” 

“I will,” Tony kissed May’s cheek and Peter blinked in surprise. Tony dragged him out of there, fast-walking back to the car. He pushed Peter ahead of him a little bit and pulled Peter in to sniff his head. Peter didn’t move, letting himself be pushed around by Tony. “Shit.” Tony hissed. “She’s right.” 

“What?” Peter gasped as Tony pushed him into the car. “Wait - but - hold on what? What does that mean? What will happen? What’s going to happen?” 

“Babe, I need you to shut up for a moment, Jarvis drive back to the Tower and call Natasha,” Tony said sharply and Peter snapped his mouth shut, a little shocked by the nickname and the harshness in Tony’s voice. 

Tony sat in the front and closed the partition so Peter couldn’t hear him. Of course, Peter still had super hearing but it was muffled and the ringing in his own ears was louder. 

He was in heat. 

_ Going _ to be in heat. 

Peter racked his brain to try and remember what Natasha said about a heat. 

They were intense and could only be satisfied by sex with an alpha. A beta couldn’t give that kind of relief - only an alpha could. There were different ways to go about it apparently and Peter remembered her saying that there was a lot more to it but that was the basic. 

Peter’s heart began to race again at the idea of Tony and him…

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and tried to erase that image. Even though Tony was pretty possessive of him now, it was still unlikely that any of...that...would happen. 

He sighed and watched as landmarks raced by, not being able to help the feeling of anxiousness and nervousness. 

When the car stopped, Peter didn’t move. He sniffed around himself, wondering if he could smell the heat himself. He just smelled a little sweeter. That was the only difference he smelled. 

“Pete?” Tony opened the door, his nose flaring. “Come on, we gotta get you to the tower. Can you walk?” 

“Yeah I can - whoa,” Peter swayed on his feet, suddenly feeling light headed. “Oh whoa.” 

“Shit,” Tony swore again, clacking his teeth. “It’s late and it must be overheating you because it’s your first one.” 

“I’m fine,” Peter muttered, making his way to the door and still swaying a little bit. Tony gripped his arm and pulled him towards the Tower as he tripped over himself. Tony lead him most places and Peter just dazily followed, blacking out here and there. 

He was fine a moment ago but now not so much. It was like a rush of heat had just washed over him in seconds. He swayed and blinked blearily as Tony lead him along. He barely understood where he was going but then he was on a bed and oohhh that’s soft, that’s nice. 

Peter was asleep before he could comprehend what was happening. 

  
  
  


Peter woke up to a burning fever and nauseous.

He shifted in the sheets, attempting to throw some off. He found himself panting and blinking blearily. Sweat dripped off his eyebrows and he whined, the heat growing and flexing in his stomach. 

He recognized that he was in the room he was given earlier by Wanda. It smelled bland and boring. He himself reeked. Peter’s eyes lolled back and he arched on the bed, throwing off the covers limply. 

He sat up as best as he could, feeling floaty and warm. Peter examined the room as best as he could. He noticed the bathroom and the closet. He was on a pretty big bed that was in the middle of the back of the room. The door was in front of him and a desk on the other side. 

He whined again, curling into himself and rocking a little bit, trying to find something - something that he couldn’t - couldn’t  _ find _ . 

Peter wished for one of the first times, that he never landed into this fucking universe. 

There was a knock on the door and Peter’s nose flared and he looked up to see Tony walk in. Neither moved as Tony’s scent wafted around. He smelled really good. Like chocolate. 

“Peter.” Tony’s voice was low - lower than before. “Are you alright?” 

“Hot,” Peter whispered, breathless. “‘s too hot.” 

“I know,” Tony stalked forward to the edge of the bed. “I know baby, I know.” He sucked in a deep breath, eyes raking over Peter. 

Peter started to move under the heated gaze, turning around so he was on all fours. Why, he didn’t know, it just made sense. 

“Oh you pretty little thing,” Tony’s sentence came out as a growl as the bed dipped behind him. “Know just what to do, don’t you?” Peter whined again, lifting himself up. “No no, it’s okay. Lie down babe,” 

Peter didn’t hesitate to flop downwards. He settled into the sheets as Tony crawled on top of him. He felt Tony lean down and nibble the top of his ear. Peter’s eyes fluttered and he let his head fall forward, breathing in lightly. 

Tony’s mouth traveled from his ear to his neck, biting and sucking gently. Peter felt Tony’s legs, nest beside his own, squeezing them together. He shivered, the heat bursting forward suddenly with a growing need. Peter bucked a little, whining again. 

“Shhh shhh shh,” Tony whispered, biting down again and then sitting backward to undo Peter’s  _ hospital gown that he was still in _ . 

“‘m still in the gown?” Peter muttered.

Tony chuckled. “Yes you are sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of it soon.” he fingered it a little bit and then suddenly ripped it off, the fabric tearing and the buttons falling off. 

Peter yelped but moaned, wriggling around as the heat got slightly more manageable as he was now naked. In the back of his brain, he knew he should be embarrassed and maybe he was a little red but he couldn’t. 

The heat in his gut was becoming unbearable now, a painful coil tight in the bottom of his stomach. “It hurtsh,” Peter whimpered, whining as he arched his back. “Tony -  _ it hurts _ ,” 

“I know I know,” Tony kissed down his back and Peter’s sharp hearing picked up the loud - technically soft - noises of Tony undressing himself. “I know babe, I know, it’s okay. I’ll help - I’m right here. Not going anywhere kitten,” 

Peter gasped at the nickname and bucked his hips a little and Tony pulled away a little bit, fingers dancing their way down to Peter’s ass. “You like that? Kitten?” 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and mewled. Tony growled and pushed Peter apart. Peter winced, feeling a glob of... _ something _ leak out of his ass. He stuffed his face into the covers, mortified and startled. 

“It’s normal,” Tony breathed. “It’s normal hun -  _ god you’re so beautiful _ .” Tony groaned and teased his thumb around the rim. 

“Tony Tony Tony Tony,” Peter chanted, eyes rolling again and he grinned a little, dazed. He felt as though he was floating - in a dream. Specifically one of his wet dreams. There was just no way this was real.  _ No. Way _ . 

But it was and Tony leaned over him again, biting his ear lobe again. “I need you know too kitten. Are you okay? Are you ready?” 

“Please please please  _ Alpha _ ,” The name slipped out and for a moment fear gripped his heart because what if that was a mistake, what if that was the wrong thing to say? 

But apparently it was the right thing to say because Tony growled, baring his teeth and immediately lined up to Peter and pushed in.

Peter made a happy noise as Tony sank in, slower than expected. Peter was sure with that slip up he was going to get torn apart by Tony’s dick but apparently Tony still had some sort of semblance of control.

The rest of the night went in a blur. 

The heat in his stomach had changed into a fiery overwhelming desire for Tony and Tony only. He knew he was begging  _ constantly _ and he was vaguely aware of Tony draping himself across Peter’s body.

Peter vaguely registered the dirty talk whispering into his ear as Tony pounded him into the bed. Peter was a whimpering mess and it felt  _ so good _ . 

Peter’s whimpers began to get higher and higher pitched as he got closer and closer. “Tony Tony Tony,” Peter gasped out, voice slightly muffled from the covers. 

Tony yanked his hair and pulled him up, still flushed to Tony’s chest and he drove hard into Peter from that angle. “Not my name kitten,” Tony bit, growling lowly. 

Peter gasped again, eyes wide as Tony’s hand fell from his head and to his neck. Peter choked a little bit but Tony held him loosely aware enough to know not to add too much pressure. 

Peter bucked when he came, yelping and moaning as he rode his hips out. He was dimly aware of Tony spilling inside of him but his vision was swimming and he lolled off, mumbling a “I’m gonna sleep now,” before blacking out. 


	9. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opposite of last chapter
> 
> Mostly plot little to non smut. (if you consider kissing deeply smut then yea smut at the end but idt anyone does)

Peter woke up sore. The fire in his stomach was gone and he groaned a little, feeling sticky and tacky. He shifted around, wincing at the small pain in his ass.

He shifted so he was sitting up. He covered himself in the covers and looked around blearily for alpha. 

Tony.  _ Tony. Not Alpha.  _

Peter shook his head, his mind registering what had happened last night one moment at a time. He groaned a little, eyes fluttering at the thought. 

This place was a dream. He was going to wake up and have to fight Mysterio. There was no  _ way _ he just had  _ sex _ with  _ Tony Stark _ \- 

“Pete? Baby?” Peter’s eyes snapped to the front of the door. Tony was there with a tray of food, looking at him with slight concern. “You with me honey?” 

“Yeah,” Peter rasped. “I’m -” he coughed. “I’m fine, I - did that…? Did that really happen?” 

“The sex?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Yes that happened.” Tony set the tray down and sat next to Peter. “And...it’s going to happen again.” 

Peter swallowed, eyes wide. “Rea - really?” 

Tony looked at him, sad. “Peter...heats are  _ horrible _ without an alpha. But if you don’t want me then -” 

“That’s not what I was saying,” Peter frowned.

Tony stopped. There was an awkward pause and then Peter spoke up again, quietly. “Can I have some of those eggs?” 

“Oh yeah,” Tony moved the plate over to Peter so he could eat. 

They were silent for a moment as Peter kept eating. He found that he was ravenous and he was thankful for the big plate of eggs that Tony had made. 

After a moment, Peter tried to speak, “I just -” 

“You -” Tony started as well and they both stopped. “I have to ask Peter,” Tony quickly said before Peter kept going. “I know...I know that your...your Tony never -” Peter tried to speak but Tony lunged a little and clamped a hand over Peter’s mouth. 

Peter’s nose flared and his eyes widened as he stayed still to watch Tony carefully. Tony was shaking a little and his eyes were darkened. 

“You want me,” he whispered, voice gravelly and Peter slowly nodded. “I know I want you because god Peter, it’s been  _ so long _ …” he took a deep breath. “But once your heat gets going again we won’t have a lot of time. It’ll last for a week and most likely you’ll be in and out of it. You probably won’t remember most of it so I have to ask you right now,” Tony slowly pulled his hand away. “Are you okay with...with all of this?” 

Peter blinked a little. “I don’t - yeah.” Peter swallowed. “Yeah, I - I want, I want you.” Peter tucked his legs underneath his body and bit his lip a little. He felt squeamish and uncomfortable - not with Tony but with the heat coming back. 

Tony let out a shaky breath. “Okay. I’m going to kiss you then.” 

“Yes please,” Peter breathed, eyes wide and Tony twisted forward to press his lips to Peter’s, expertly guiding him. Peter moaned a little and leaned back as Tony moved the food tray around and then crawled over on top of him. 

Peter closed his eyes as the heat tightened in his gut and he twisted his lips a little to graze his teeth on Tony’s lower lip. Tony growled a little and bit back, teasing him. 

Peter started twisting around, trying to show Tony that it was starting to hurt again. Tony picked it up after a while and he pulled away to press him down into the mattress. 

“I’ll take care of you baby,” Tony whispered. “I promise.” 

Peter closed his eyes again and believed him. 


	10. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO IS REALLY GOOD AT FINDING SONGS PLS COMPILE A PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY AND/OR COMMENT A SONG TITLE BELOW AND I'LL COMPILE THE PLAYLIST AND LINKS AT THE VERY END OF THIS ALONG WITH DELETED SCENES AND OTHER :) :) :) :) 
> 
> BONUS:  
I'LL MAKE MINI EDITS TO GO ALONG WITH THE SONGS :D :D :D :D :D SKSKSKSKSKS THANK YOU LOVELIES 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THE BOOK AND COMMENTING I READ EVERY ONE!!!! :) :) :) : )

It was a week of heat in his gut, pushing and pulling at his core, and driving him insane (or rather horny.) 

Peter stayed in the room for a majority of the time, either eating or getting fucked by Tony. Or sleeping. Sleeping was a nice break but he always woke up whiny and begging. 

It was a weird situation when he was able to step back from it. There were moments where Tony was able to leave to make a sandwich or eggs and Peter would just lie down staring at the ceiling. 

It was hard to realize that a little over a month ago, he was in his own universe where Tony had died and he was being forced to be the hero in Europe by Fury. Where he was forced to be the hero by the world. 

And it was those moments where he just thought - considered - the idea of giving up Spider-Man. It’s not like this universe knew who that was. He could just be Tony’s. Just stay his and be nobody else’s. 

But what would he even _ do _? 

While the Avengers were out fighting, taking down aliens and busting weapons dealers - what would he do? He’d just be a housewife to please the Avengers Tony. 

The mere _ idea _ made him restless and angry. He wanted to be out there. He _ wanted _ to fight. 

But this universe was so goddamn fucked and after living his first heat, he understood why Valkyrie might be skeptical of an omegan superhero. 

While he was still strong, the pheromones that Tony released made it damn near impossible for him to ever want to use his strength. He did try it once, when he was in his right mind, to push Tony off of him. 

_ Tony was startled and nervous that he had done something wrong and that Peter wanted to stop. Peter had to convince him that he was just testing an idea, a hypothesis per se _. 

But Peter didn’t _ want _ to fight him. The smell in the air was sweet and alluring, telling him to just relax and let Tony take anything he wanted. 

And Peter was brave enough to admit to himself - what if that’s what villian alphas smelled like? What if he _ can’t _ fight? What if he _ can’t _ prove to the world that he can be an omega and a superhero?

_ What if he lost Tony as his alpha _? 

The idea sent Peter into a near panic attack because _ no no no _ he can’t lose Tony again. He _ can’t _. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Peter shot up in bed, ripped from his thoughts to look at Tony who was walking out of the closet, pinning up a shirt. 

“Huh?” Peter’s throat was dry from yelling. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tony simplified. 

“Just...stuff.” Peter muttered. 

“Am I stuff?” 

“Maybe.” 

Tony shook his head, smiling a little. “Well, when you’re ready, get dressed as best as you can. I asked Bruce and he thinks your heat it probably over. First heats always last about a week.” 

“Really?” Peter rubbed his eyes. “It’s over?” 

“Most likely,” Tony leaned over and kissed him, pecking his lips. “I’ll go make some breakfast.” 

“Mm, okay,” Peter moaned a little, keeping his eyes closed and smiling a little. He heard - smelled - Tony leave the room and then took a deep breath. 

He eased himself out of bed and hobbled over to the walk in closet which he didn’t realize was a walk in until recently. 

He searched around for some clothes and found an outfit that looked like something he might wear. It was some ripped up jeans and a black t-shirt with frayed edges and a faded logo. 

He pulled on some long socks with laced up shoes and threw on a blue hoodie for good measure. He walked around a little, trying to ease out the tension in his joints before shuffling downstairs.

It seemed like the house was mostly empty as he joined Tony in the kitchen. From the whiff of flavour, Peter guessed that Tony was making eggs and bacon. 

“Omelette?” Tony asked, swinging around the pan and fumbling a little. 

Peter giggled a little. “That sounds great.” Peter sat himself on one of the stools, tugging the threads of the sweatshirt. Tony twirled around and loaded the omelette onto a plate with two pieces of bacon. Tony turned around again to turn off the stove and he turned back to Peter and paused. 

Peter paused himself when he saw Tony’s eyes dilated and his nostrils flared. “So. New clothes.” 

“Yeah.” Peter started slowly. “I found - I found them in the closet. Should I put them back, or -”

“No,” Tony said abruptly. “No. No, they look good on you.” 

Peter smiled shyly. “Really?” 

Tony smiled back. “Really.” There was a second where they looked at each other when Peter’s stomach growled. Peter blinked a little and then dug back into his food. 

Then Tony’s stomach growled and Peter giggled a little. “I guess I’m not the only one who’s hungry.” 

“No, I guess not,” Tony sighed, grinning as he turned to get his own plate of omelette and bacon. Tony sat down on the other side of the counter so they were facing each other. “Also, I’ve gotta confess that I didn’t make hardly any of the food this past week. I’m terrible at cooking. There’s a reason why Natasha, Bucky, and Sam are the cooks. Steve can be too but I’m rambling and you look like you want to say something,” Tony finished, pointing his fork at Peter who nodded. 

“Yeah I just wanted to say that this tastes like shit,” Peter told him plainly, giggling on the inside when Tony gave him an affronted look. 

“Alright then, push salt in the wound,” Tony replied sarcastically, and picking at his omelette again.

“Poured my heart out and you just stomped on it,” Tony gave a little pout and Peter smiled, going back to grab another little bit. 

“Well it can’t be that bad if you’re still eating it,” Tony poked his fork at Peter and then stabbed his own to eat a bite. 

“I’m hungry,” Peter pointed out as Tony ate the piece then turned and spat it out into the trash can. 

“Okay yeah that tastes like shit, gimme,” Tony couched, eyes watering as he grabbed his own and Peter’s plates, dumping them. Peter laughed, practically howling as he doubled over. 

Tony rummaged around in the fridge to pull out a microwavable thing. “I’ve got like a souffle thing -” 

“STARK GET OUTTA THE KITCHEN!” 

Peter jumped and Tony scrambled out from behind the counter as Sam - Wilson, Falcon person - stormed in from the elevator and into the kitchen. Tony gave a grin and sat next to Peter. "Sam! Just in time to save us all!" 

Sam glowered and turned around. He started pulling out different appliances to cook something up. 

"Are you banned from the kitchen or...?" Peter frowned. 

"He blew up the kitchen twice," T'Challa came in and answered Peter's question. 

"Did not!" Tony yelled, affronted. Tony leaned over to Peter. "I _nearly_ blew up the kitchen twice," 

Peter snorted and hid his face. "Yeah _that's_ better," he muttered, giggling a little.

"It is!" Tony said indignantly. 

Peter's stomach growled before he could reply and Sam turned to look at him. 

"Food?" Peter suggested, smiling meekly. 


	11. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHOS BACK  
BACK AGAIN
> 
> Official Timeline: 
> 
> \- Peter enters the dimension. He wakes up about ten to fifteen hours later.  
\- Peter spends three weeks/one month with Bucky and Natasha before Tony shows up again.  
\- Those last few chapters encompassed about a day and then Peter's heat struck so we're at about a month and a half of Peter being in this new dimension. 
> 
> So yeah. Basically Peter has been here for a month and a half and I should probably get this cleared up but Peter's heat only lasts a week the very first time, then it's condensed to about three or four days. 
> 
> Ruts last about a week but they only happen about once every two or three months so there's no way to really prepare for a rut. 
> 
> (Also, this chapter is going to start and say like 6 months later. And I mean that in 6 months since Peter entered the dimension so it's been a total of 6 months so far. Big time jump I know but hey _so was five years XD___

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** _6 months later_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter Parker stirred the bowl and looked over his shoulder at the recipe as Wanda prattled off instructions. He grabbed one of the salt shakers and poured a little into the mix. He kept stirring it and lifted it up out of the way when Wanda shrieked suddenly and darted past him towards the oven. 

“Oh damn that thing’s burning,” Pietro noted from over the counter. 

“Yeah no shit Sherlock!” Wanda squawked, flapping her arms around and trying to stop the smoke from reaching the fire alarm. 

Too late. 

_ BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP _. 

Peter cringed and stopped stirring to hold his ears. Wanda was squinting through it all, trying to get a grip on the fire. 

Pietro darted off to fix the alarm and Scott poked his head around the corner to look at them. “Everything good?” 

“Just burning the chocolate chip cookies.” Wanda rolled her eyes, calling back sarcastically as she cursed. “God -” 

“Y’all are going to burn the house down,” Bruce grumped, walking upstairs to grab a bagel and tromp back downstairs. “Someone mention to Pietro to check on Steve.” 

“Bruce!” Peter let go of his ears to scurry after Bruce before he could go all the way down to the lab (which Tony didn’t let Peter in there even though he’s been down there a thousand times in his old universe). “How’s -” 

“Tony’s fine,” Bruce told him, snapping a little. He took a deep breath before smiling softly at Peter. “They’re nearing the base though so I’m going to have to move to Shield to stay in contact with them. I’ll make sure to text you every five minutes with a status update okay?” 

Peter nodded and watched as Bruce went down the steps to prepare. 

He had gotten used to the dynamic. Even though he wanted to go out there and be with Tony, Tony refused to let him go. But Wanda, Pietro, and Scott, and whoever else that was there were friendly and kept him busy. 

Peter had gone through almost seven heats now and he just felt constantly exhausted. He was happy that they only lasted a few days and not as long as the first one. Tony kept him comfy and sated and he could feel them growing closer. 

<strike>_ But it still felt off, like there was one piece missing and it felt just barely filled every time Tony grazed his teeth over a gland on Peter’s neck _. </strike>

He got to visit May more though too. May never went to the Tower but Tony would let Peter go with him to see her every other week or so. It was more than he could have imagined. 

And slowly, Peter became very used to how things ran. If the Avengers were on a mission, Bruce was mission control and the others (mostly omegas) waited for their return. Movie nights were Fridays and Tuesdays were tacos. 

Wednesdays, Wanda would take Peter to some random room and they would have fun and hanout there for the day. They always made something on Thursday and Mondays - well Mondays just sucked. 

Unless everyone was home and there were no missions. That happened very rarely but when it did, they would go down to the park or the city and walk around. 

Peter got used to the smells filtering through his nose; the catcalls caught him off guard at first but Tony let out this inhumanly roar and that shut them up quite fast. 

Peter was grinning for the rest of that trip and had tightly wound his hand in Tony’s. 

Today was a slow day. SHIELD had discovered some sort of base in Sokovia where the Avengers all had to go. 

Except Steve. 

It had been three months since his last rut and they were nervous he was going to go into rut any day. Steve insisted he felt fine so they left him alone but refused to let him come on the mission. 

Peter hopped on the counter as he watched everyone scramble to get the cookies ready. It was a Thursday so Wanda suggested chocolate chip cookies and another dessert with ice cream. Peter liked the idea so they found homemade recipes online for the dessert but Wanda decided to wing it with the cookies. 

“I knew you should’ve looked up a recipe,” Peter remarked, watching Wanda use her powers to scrape off cookie from the inside of the burnt smelling ovan. 

“You know what Parker -!” Wanda waggled a finger at him, stopping abruptly to just glare at him. Peter sniggered. 

“Okay so that was a bad idea,” Pietro summed up and Scott laughed. 

“That’s the biggest understatement of the year,” he joked and Peter giggled. 

“I’m off!” Bruce announced, rising from the lab. He grabbed another bagel and pointed at Pietro. “Go check on Steve. Wanda, try a recipe this time. Scott keep Pete out of the lab - sorry Tony’s orders.” Bruce checked them all off and gave an apologetic look to Peter who sighed. 

“It’s okay.” Peter mumbled. 

“Alright.” Bruce sighed. “I’m out guys. Call me if you need me,” and then he left. 

There was a moment of silence as Wanda went back to scraping. 

“Shouldn’t you go check on Steve?” Scott asked Pietro who was buried in his phone. 

“I’ll check soon enough calm your horses,” Pietro assured him. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Okay fine. I’m going to lock myself in the lab, so he can’t get in,” Scott pointed, giving a goofy look. 

Peter stuck out his tongue in defiance and Scott laughed, disappearing into the lab. 

“This sucks!” Wanda announced. “I’m going out!” 

“Excuse me?” Pietro looked up quickly, looking affronted but Wanda stomped out of the room and into the elevator. 

Peter watched her go and sighed. “Give her a minute. She’ll be back.” 

Pietro sighed too. “Yeah.” 

Peter looked at him. “What are you looking up?” 

Pietro flashed his phone. “Cookie recipes. All I’m getting is sugar cookies though -” 

“Let’s do sugar cookies then and just add chocolate chips,” Peter suggested, gesturing to the bag of chips. 

Pietro blinked. “You’re a genius.” 

“I do try,” Peter laughed. He hopped off the counter and they got to work. Pietro started throwing things into a new mixing bowl while Peter finished off the other dessert. 

He stuck that in the fridge and before Pietro began spooning the mixture he made, Peter poured the bag of chocolate chips into the bowl. 

Pietro laughed. “Almost forgot that!” 

Peter grinned. “I noticed.” Peter stirred it around and then they both dolled it out, plopping it onto the tray. 

Peter preheated the oven before and now stuck the trays into the oven while Pietro realized he should probably check on Steve. 

Peter stared at the oven, crouched in front of him when he heard light footsteps. He turned, grinning, to look at Pietro but his grin fell when he saw an ashen Pietro. “What?” 

“Bruce is out. I can’t get a hold of Scott or Wanda,” Pietro rasped, swallowing. “I - I’m so sorry Peter.” 

Peter stood. “What?” 

“You’re his only choice right now.” Pietro swallowed hard, looking so sorry and Peter was still confused. 

“Wha-” Peter stopped when things started to click. 

“His rut.” Pietro explained slowly. “It’s - It’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.


	12. An Alpha in Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Peter smut. 
> 
> Fluffy Starker ending though. :)

Peter took a deep breath and rapped lightly on the door. “Steve?” he whispered, voice croaky and hoarse. He cleared his throat and gently opened the door. “Steve?” he repeated, peeking his head in. 

The room was dark and there was only a bed. Peter remembered hearing that Steve can’t sleep well nor does he always like having his own room. He tends to sleep downstairs, in the living room, on the floor. 

Peter swallowed and slowly walked in and closed the door. The air was musky and filled a sweet smell of lavender and windy trees in the spring. It was welcoming and sweet and grew stronger when Peter neared the lump on the bed. 

Peter swallowed again. “Uh. Steve?” 

The lump shifted a little and Peter worked up the courage to pull back a bit of the covers. Peter stepped back right away, seeing Steve’s flushed face. 

Steve pushed back some of the covers and sat up, hunched while Peter took a few wobbly steps back. Steve’s scent was much stronger now and it felt safe but...wrong. Not bad wrong but wrong. 

“Peter,” Steve murmured and his voice sent shivers down Peter’s spine. “Pietro was s’posed to get -” 

“The others are busy,” Peter whispered, keeping his voice low and trying not to seem anxious. “Pietro says he’s calling Bruce but he left a couple hours ago.” Peter swallowed. “I - I’m the only option right now.” 

Steve looked pained. “Peter - I don’t - you don’t need to - we can wait - “ 

“I don’t think you can,” Peter whispered. He slowly walked forward, keeping his movements deliberate. “It’s fine Steve. I can - I can do it.” Peter gave a small smile. “I don’t mind. I promise.” 

Steve stared at him and Peter realized that Steve’s eyes were darkening with every step Peter took forward. He was holding back. And Peter was starting to smell his panic - maybe even pain - but Peter didn’t want that. He liked Steve. Steve was nice and yes more of a parental figure but he wanted to give back. For just one moment. 

“You sure?” Steve breathed. 

Peter slowly worked himself up to get onto the bed. “Really sure.” 

There was a pause - a moment of just silence. 

Then Steve pushed forward, gently slotting his mouth against Peter’s. Peter moaned a little and shifted so he could get closer to Steve. 

Steve’s hands ran along his back and pulled him forward. Peter settled into his lap, both of them still kissing each other. Peter could feel the energy beneath Steve’s fingertips - the humming of adrenaline to go faster and harder. 

And while Peter doesn’t mind a little rough and tough tumble sex - he’s glad and grateful that Steve is taking his time and going slow. 

“This okay?” Steve gasped, pulling away and lying down. Peter situated himself on top. 

“Perfect,” Peter murmured. Steve was clawing at his clothes, gently pawing at them to get them off. 

“Too many clothes,” Steve muttered. 

“Yeah,” Peter breathed and slid off his t-shirt while Steve gently lifted him to kick of his pants and boxers. Peter pulled off his own while Steve shucked his own t-shirt. 

They were both naked now and Steve must’ve felt Peter’s nervousness because he pulled Peter back into his lap and gently kissed him. Peter felt a finger gently prodding at his hole and he let out another little breathless moan. 

“Want - just -” Steve breathed out a little and gently lined Peter up. 

Everything was gentle. And nice. And slow. Peter was grateful for that. 

“I got it,” Peter whispered. “I got it…” he slowly sank down and buried his head in Steve’s shoulder, letting out a small shuddering breath. 

“God, you feel -” Steve swallowed, rolling his hips a little. “You feel like him.” 

Peter’s breath hitched but that could easily be mistaken for Steve now forcefully moving his hips forward and off the bed. Peter squeezed his eyes shut as Steve kept going. 

“Do you -” Steve stopped for a moment, panting slightly. “Do you want to change or stay -” 

_ Position _ . Peter realized hazily.  _ He’s asking about position _ . 

“Stay,” Peter rasped. He sat back and began lifting his hips and himself up and down on Steve. Steve moaned and tossed his head back. His hands flicked between holding Peter’s hips and holding fist fulls of the covers. 

Peter grabbed his wrists and laid them on his hips and Steve looked up at him. Peter kept his eyes closed, breathing gently and slowly as he kept going. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve sounded miserable and it hurt - hurt Peter’s heart -

He whined and stopped to nudge his head underneath Steve’s chin, whispering, “Not your fault, not your fault,” he nuzzled Steve a little and Steve’s breath hitched and he began thrusting again. 

Peter let himself go, let Steve take over and let himself just enjoy. This  might will be the only time he does this so just enjoy. That’s all he had to do. 

It only took Steve a few minutes before he pulled Peter off him and finished out of Peter. He was thankful for that too. 

Steve curled next to him for a moment and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again and groaned. 

Peter realized with a start that Steve was hard again. Peter blinked a few times, wondering what he should do when the door creaked open. 

Peter lurched forward and Steve growled then growled again but it seemed directed to himself. Peter watched as Bruce came in. 

“Hey Pete,” Bruce showed his hands and there was a moan from Steve. “Get your clothes on, you’ve done good baby,” Peter slowly slunk out of the covers and pulled on his clothes, swallowing hard. 

He passed by the door and Bruce kissed his forehead too. Peter paused at the door to glance at Bruce walk over to Steve and settle the alpha. 

Peter swallowed and left the room, pulling the door shut. He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to still his breathing as best as he could when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

Peter jerked, surprised and found Tony glaring at the door. Peter whimpered a little, having a bad feeling about this. 

Tony gave him a pained look before dragging him towards their room. Peter’s heart and mind raced, trying to gauge Tony’s reaction and figure out what he might do. 

What he did do is not what Peter suspected. 

Tony threw him on the bed and Peter yelped a little but then Tony was crawling up behind him. He pulled Peter flush against his stomach and they just lied there, Peter tense and Tony rubbing his face and scent all over Peter. 

“Mine,” Tony was muttering and there was a low humming noise in the room. 

No, a purring noise. Like a cat. 

Coming from  _ him _ . 

Peter stopped purring for a moment but then Tony draped a leg over his and pulled Peter closer, nosing Peter’s scent gland and surprising him when Tony lightly grazed the edge, biting a little harder than he normally did. 

Peter’s mouth resumed the purring noise and Peter pushed back on Tony, snuggling tighter against him. He liked Steve, but no one was like Tony. No one could make him feel the way Tony did. 

And for a moment everything felt perfect. 

Of course that’s when everything came burning down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to get real 0.o


	13. Somethings Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power over me? Dermount Kelly?  
Ruin my Life by Zara Larsson? 
> 
> Good songs?
> 
> (I think I'm going to a starker power over me edit no matter what tho)

“Why do you have to leave?” Peter whined as Tony mouthed up his neck. 

“It’s just a short mission, a quick in, get the intel, get out sweetheart,” Tony whispered, kissing the corner of Peter’s mouth. Peter hummed a little but kept frowning. 

“Not like Slovenia?” Peter murmured. 

“Not like Slovenia,” Tony promised. “We’re just going in, getting the things we need, and scampering out. Okay hun?” 

“Tones!” someone - most likely Clint - whistled from the stairs. “We gotta go man!” 

“Hold your damn horses!” Tony barked before turning back to sweetly kiss Peter’s forehead. “You’ll be fine. Your heat just passed so we don’t have to worry about that, and nobody’s staying here but you, Wanda, Bruce, Scott, and Pietro. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Peter sighed. He pouted. “Just come home _ safe _ okay?” 

Tony laughed. “Pete, kitten, when have I not been safe?” 

“That’s not funny!” Peter warned as Tony hopped down the steps and strolled towards the elevator with the others. “I mean it Tony!” 

“I’ll be fine!” Tony shouted back before the elevator closed and he was gone. 

Peter hated this part. 

He hasn’t spoken up yet on the fact that he wanted to be out there with them - and _ could _ be out there - because after his first heat, he’s still so scared. So nervous of losing Tony. 

It took him about five months to convince Tony to claim him - _ finally _ \- and after five months worth of heat, they were pretty close now. 

(On a ‘more-than-friends’ level). 

But either way, the only other option Peter had was hanging with the other omegas and Pietro, waiting for all the other alphas to come home after a mission. 

Luckily though, the only missions that they’ve had were small mundane things that SHIELD wanted them to run (Not Slovenia though. Slovenia was a fucking _ nightmare _ -). 

Peter walked down to the lab where he finally had access to. Wanda was spinning around in a chair. Pietro was boxing a punching bag and Scott was fiddling around with what looked like the Ant-Man suit on a table. 

Bruce was setting up the communication system on the big screen where Peter would anxiously watch all of the cams. 

Sam and T’Challa were back in Wakanda, on call if needed. So was Carol and Val and Maria. Maria was a nice woman that smelled like pineapple and they were often at their house somewhere in the Midwest. They were very secretive but would always fly in on a plane. 

Thor, Bucky, Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint all had their suit cams on and comms on. Maria Hill from SHIELD had tapped in too today which made Peter slightly nervous because any time SHIELD tapped in, it usually meant the intel they were getting was probably important. 

And important usually meant injuries. 

“-uce? Bruce? We in?” Tony’s voice. “I can’t hear your beautiful voice hun.” 

Peter’s blood sang at hearing his alpha and he sank into a chair, feeling comfortable for only a moment. 

“Yes I’ve got you Tony,” Bruce rolled his eyes. “Comm check 3 2 1, Steve?” 

“Comm check good,” Steve’s voice. 

“Comm check 3 2 1, Thor?” 

“Comm check is well my love,” 

“Good. Comm check 3 2 1, Bucky?” 

“Bucky checks out.” 

“Buck.” 

“Comm check works,” Peter could hear Bucky rolling his eyes and he smiled. He smiled a little wider when he heard Tony laugh in the background, voice loud and full. 

Bruce checked the other comms and they came out fine. He checked in with SHIELD and Maria responded immediately. Peter watched Bruce’s hands fly across the keyboard as he routed Maria into the heart of the quinjet so she could direct the alphas (and beta) to the location. 

The comms went down for a hot minute where Peter’s leg started to drum the floor with an anxiety ridden tick. Eventually Natasha hopped on the comms to say that they were en route to the location and were nearing close. 

“It’s actually not that far away,” she reported, sounding pleased. “We’re getting some intel on what seems to be Hydra from an abandoned base.” 

“Hydra?” Peter frowned. 

“Yeah.” Wanda spun her chair. “They’ve been a thorn in our side for ages.” 

Peter blinked. “We - we got rid of them years ago.” 

Pietro stopped punching a bag to look at him incredulously. “Seriously? How?” 

Peter shrugged. “Nobody ever said anything about it other than it was eradicated in like, 2016 or something.” 

“Strange,” Bruce muttered, side glancing Peter. 

Peter swallowed a little, never liking the little glances that Bruce gives him on every other day. It’s like Bruce thinks he has something to hide. 

Which is technically true, he hasn’t told all of them what exactly happened that prompted him to want to stay here for good. 

It took thirty minutes of pacing a hole into the floor and waiting anxiously, before the comms blink back on. Bruce checks in immediately and it’s Steve’s voice. 

“Okay.” Steve was saying. “We got the intel, Clint’s sending it to you right now. It’s about one of Hydra’s leaders as far as we know. We took a glance and noticed the name ‘Viper’. Report once you’ve got the information.” 

“Understood,” Bruce replied obediently as he messed around some more on the computer to bring up the intel. 

They waited a moment in silence as Bruce scanned it over. 

“What’s it about?” Peter asked just as a crash was heard upstairs. 

Instantly everyone was on their feet and it only took seconds and not a second glance for Peter to head to the door and head upstairs. 

He heard a slight protest from Pietro but he ignored it and headed up the steps cautiously. He looked around warily when he heard Wanda come up behind him. 

“Peter!” She hissed. “What are - what are you doing?” 

“Just -” Peter stopped to round the corner to the kitchen. He looked around, trying to identify the source when suddenly there was a blur in front of him, a hand on his neck, and he was pushed onto the counter and forced into the wall. 

The wall crumbled around him and he heard a scream from Wanda. Peter choked, hand scrambling on the hand with the iron grip on his neck. 

It was a woman with dark green hair and bright green eyes. She had dark eye shadow and black lipstick with green and black dress type outfit. Peter didn’t exactly know how to describe it, mostly because his vision was tinting black. 

“Look at this,” the woman crooned. “The spider - what was it? - Man? Ha, I don’t think so. More like spider boy from the other universe. Don’t you just fit in, little _ omega _.” 

Peter sniffed in deeply, trying to gauge what she might be, terrified that she might be an alpha. 

But thank god she wasn’t and Peter gagged at the dull rotting forest smell she excreted. The woman didn’t seem to mind, just laughed at his misfortune and choked him harder. 

“You’re not going to make it out of here,” she hissed. “You really think you belong? _ This _ universe’s Peter Parker was the _ perfect _ omega silly. A _ hooker _ \- _ sex addict _ \- he knew a _ thousand _ ways to please an alpha. Not just his own -” she laughed and Peter felt sick. “But _ all _ alphas. That’s all they see in you anyway. _ Him _ . You don’t belong you _quim_. You belong back in your own world.” she leaned in and purred, sniffing him over and Peter gagged again, trying to lean away from her. “Poor thing. You can’t even go back to your world. Not that they wouldn’t know how to deal with an omega but more that they wouldn’t know how to deal with a _fertile __male _ -” 

“_ What _?” Peter gasped, using every piece of strength he had to force her away. 

Her grip slipped and she fell back a little, stumbling in surprise. 

Peter was about to use that when a blast of red shook the Tower itself and the woman was thrown towards the elevator. Another blast had her crashing through the metal and to the outside. 

Peter stumbled off the counter, feeling dizzy as he turned to look at her caused the mess. Wanda looked scared out of her wits like she had never used her powers like that before. 

But Peter didn’t have anytime to think about that. 

He stumbled, dazed towards the lab, running down the steps to Bruce. Wanda ran after him, nervous as well. 

“Peter!” Bruce looked over at him alarmed. “What was that?” 

“There’s someone here,” Peter gasped. It hurt to talk. “I don’t - she was green haired.” 

Bruce paled a little. “The intel is on a being from another planet along with Madame Hydra or Viper. Green haired lady. She might be here.” Bruce commed into the quinjet and a panicked Tony came online. 

“What happened? What’s going on? Bruce you’re not talking!” 

“It’s okay. I think the Viper’s here,” Bruce said, sounding a little shaky. “I’ll keep reading but you guys get here now.” 

“We’re on our way,” Bucky interrupted before Tony could say anything. 

“Holy shit,” Peter whispered faintly as he slid down to the floor. 

“What happened up there?” Pietro demanded. 

“She was choking him,” Wanda was in hysterics. She was bubbling over and crying. “She was choking him - I - I didn’t know what else to do - she was right there - and - there was no way - I used them - I didn’t mean - _ oh god _,” 

Peter was thrown entirely by the young woman’s composure. He didn’t know much about his Wanda but he remembered a young woman who had absolute control and confidence in her powers. Her mind powers. 

This Wanda? She was absolutely terrified of them. 

“Wanda, it’s okay,” Pietor soothed, walking over and hugging her. “You’re alright darling. It’s okay. You did the right thing.” 

“Do you need anything? Are you hurt?” it took a moment to realize that Bruce was asking Peter those questions. 

“I’m -” Peter stopped. 

Something inside him snapped. 

“Why aren’t we fighting?” he frowned. 

The others looked at him like he was crazy. 

“What do you mean Peter?” Scott frowned. 

“It’s just -” Peter sat up, pulling his hair in frustration. “We’ve done this all the damn time and I never questioned it - not once - because I didn’t feel the need too, but we’re all strong right? I have a healing factor, I can stick to walls, lift tons of concrete. Wanda has mind powers where she can literally _ control someone’s mind _ . She’s more powerful than a shit ton of other people. Scott, you have a suit that makes you a giant and the size of an ant, Bruce can turn into a green rage monster that has helped _ my _Avengers several hundred times and Pietro can go the speed of light! Why aren’t we out there with them!” 

“We stay here, _ safe _ with the intel,” Bruce said slowly. 

“Kinda like the guy in the chair or something,” Scott added, frowning a little at his suit.

“Well I’m not a fucking guy in the chair,” Peter fumed. “I’m done with this world and its sexist tendencies.” Peter stomped around, trying to find his suit. He knows Tony must have put it down here somewhere.

_ He doesn’t miss the fact that the others give up on him and go back to watching the monitor. _

Peter finds the suit eventually and hides it close to him. He watches them, waits, and then bolts for the door, slipping out and into the living room where he slips on his suit, stuffs his mask over his head and jumps out the window. 

He swings around until he finds the spot where Madame Hydra is fighting the other Avengers. Peter waits on the side of the building, assessing the situation.

Natasha and Clint were covering Bucky's back and they were all shooting these misty monsters that seemed to be created from Viper. They were all over the trio, four or five of them that would take the hits and then reappear. Peter considered helping them but he had a feeling if he took out Viper they would go away. 

Thor was helping Steve with several more misty monsters while they tried to make an opening for Tony to hit Viper. Tony twisted around in the air, ripping himself away from the misty hands of green smoke. 

Peter watched him anxiously when suddenly Viper let out a yell and shot out with a green spike. It chipped Tony's helmet sending him plummeting. Peter yelled himself and swung forward, following down after Tony. 

He shot out webs to steady himself and heard a roar from Steve as he rushed Viper. That was in the back of Peter's mind though as he ran towards Tony. Tony was throwing off his chipped helmet, ripping the nanotech and leaving jagged edges on his neck. 

Peter hopped down and ran towards Tony when Tony noticed him. 

"Peter?" Tony muttered and Peter nodded, remembering his mask. Tony's eyes widened and then they blazed with fear and anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay -" Peter started. 

"Get back to the tower!" Tony yelled. 

"But -" 

"Look out!" Thor's roar from behind them. Tony's eyes widened again and he wildly threw up his hand but his thrusters didn't work. Peter whirled, wondering what it was when a giant chunk of concrete hit him dead on. 

He vaguely heard Tony screamed but he stumbled a little, catching the concrete with lightning fast reflexes. 

There was a pause, a moment of stunned silence, but the blood was rushing in Peter's ears and he threw the concrete forward, back where it came from. There's a scream from Viper and the blood in Peter soars again, anger rising above the fear with adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

Peter shoots out a web, slinging himself up and towards her. Viper's eyes widen a little and she throws out her hands, attempting to stun him with magic. But Peter's faced far worse. He ducks it. And the concrete. And the glass. And the rocks. And the bullets. 

He dodges and spins around, moving through the air and cutting it fluidly like he always has. 

It's _freeing_. Being back. Being _Spider-Man_. He forgot how much he loved this. 

<strike>He's spent so much time trying to please this new Tony and these new Avengers, he never even thought about who he used to be.</strike>

Peter flips over one last concrete plate and rolled over it, lunging forward to press Viper into the building wall behind her. She gasped in surprise, Peter forcefully causing her to make a person - shaped indent in the brick wall. 

Peter holds her there, unsure of what to do next and her eyes flick, taking advantage of it. "So you can fight little one," she sneered. "I like it when they fight. But you don't stand a _chance_ darling. A being is coming. Far more powerful than these mewling _Avengers_ and far more powerful than anything in _your_ universe." 

Peter's blood runs cold and he pushes her harder, hand jerking up to her throat on instinct. 

She laughed. "He isn't just from _this_ universe. He will affect _all_ universe. Even yours, _omegan filth_," she spat and Peter's heart jumped. 

_May._

_Captain Marvel. Nick Fury. _

_MJ_. 

"What - what are you -?" Peter tries but she's just laughing and there's no way he was going to get anything from her so he lets go before ripping out his other hand and punching her stomach. 

She falls, gasping and he kicks out his knee, hitting her head hard. She slumps, knocked out cold. 

Peter's breathing is hard and quickened as he tries to wrap his brain around everything she had told him. 

_Nothing more than a sex addict_. 

"Argh," Peter whimpered a little, trying to rip the thoughts from his head as he turns around. He blinks when he finds Carol and Valkyrie behind him. Carol is staring with a blank stare and Valkyrie has a slow rising grin on her face. 

"That. Was brilliant," she grinned, looking ecstatic. 

"Peter?" 

Peter turned away from the couple to look at Tony. Tony - 

Tony looks scared of him. 

Tony swallows hard but steps forward, hesitantly, towards Peter. Peter goes stock still, scared himself. _<strike>Alpha's scared. It can't - can't be good. What scared Alpha? What -</strike>_

Tony slowly wipes Peter's forehead, his hand shaky and Peter looks to see blood on Tony's fingers. He doesn't say anything, just gaze at Peter like he's a different person and Peter - Peter suddenly feels like a different person. The scents of Tony was just scared and blazing heat with...rejection? 

What did he do? 

"Shield," 

Steve's voice is jarring and Peter sucks in a deep breath. 

"Take her to Shield," Steve ordered and Carol startled a little before nodding curtly. She marches forward and roughly handles Viper with Valkyrie. Together they head off, Thor and Clint following them. 

"Damage control," Bucky muttered. Natasha nodded. 

"You got it?" Steve asked and then they both nodded. Bucky and Natasha headed off towards the reporters and city workers that were already beginning to crowd around the mess. Steve turned to Peter and Tony. "You two. With me." 

Steve's tone makes Peter sick and his mind whirls, trying to figure out what was going to happen as he was lead forward towards an entrance to the Tower. Steve leads them around until they get to a silver and black meeting room with reflective windows and a table with chairs. 

Steve sat down and Tony did too, so Peter sat down next to Tony, mind still whirling and heart pumping wildly. 

They don't say anything and Peter becomes too anxious so after a while he blurts out, "I'm sorry." 

Steve and Tony, who were staring at each other and almost having their own separate conversation, looked at him. 

"I don't - I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry," Peter's words stumbled over each other. "I was just - she came in and - and I saw Tony - and I haven't been Spider-Man for months, almost a year - and I just wanted - wanted to go back to being me - because I loved being Spider-Man. And I haven't been able to be Spider-Man and I guess I don't have to do much with him, like take care of Avenger level threats or whatever but Spider-Man was never about that anyway. 

"He was always the guy who helped walk girls home cus they were too scared. He was the guy who helped people find lost bikes - stolen bikes. He was the guy who stopped robberies and just hung out with kids and helped little old ladies across the street because he _could_. He was the guy who stuck his head out for the little guy because the Avengers _couldn't_. And I don't - I don't want to just be stuck inside and doing nothing because that isn't me. That's not - I can't - I can't stay inside anymore. I'm not -" Peter stops himself when Steve holds up his hand. 

"Personally," Steve started slowly. "I saw what you did out there. How you handled yourself. And I say you can. Handle yourself. And that's not - that's not a bad idea. Having someone to look out for something the Avengers can't do." Peter's hopes rise. "But I'm not in charge of you. I can't make those decisions." Steve paused. "You two have a lot to talk about." 

Peter's heart hits rock bottom when Steve stands and leaves. 

Peter's throat goes dry as he looks at Tony, pale. 

"Tony -" he starts. 

"No." Tony said flatly. 

Peter recoiled, eyes already brimming with tears. 

"I don't - I don't want you hurt Peter," Tony whispered. "I'm not going to let you - let you do things that could _get_ you hurt." 

"I can handle it," Peter whispered. "I can handle it! You saw me out there -" 

"Yeah, I saw _Earth 1999999 Peter_." Tony's voice is harsh. 

Peter sat back, eyes wide. 

Tony laughed sullenly. "I don't know why...I don't know why it's catching up to me now but this - it's not working. It's not. You - You aren't my Peter. I don't know why that's catching up now because...because _my_ Peter... he died...almost a year ago now. But...you're not my Peter. You never were my Peter. You're - you're not," Tony turned away and left, the door closing with a loud clang. 

Peter sucked in a deep breath as tears cascading down his cheeks, after trying to hold back. He tries to think where he went wrong. Was it his first heat? Was it him pushing too much? Why couldn't - why couldn't he be himself? Why - why couldn't - 

The air got tight around his throat and he tried to breathe, finding he couldn't and he let out choked out little gasps, feeling a shaky skin-crawling feeling. He shuddered - a full body shudder - and fell off the chair loudly. 

It hurt. It hurt everywhere and he gasped quietly, trying to push through it because goddamnit he was Spider-Man - 

But it felt like loosing Tony all over again. The faint heart beat turning to nothing. The crying, the taste of salt. Ms. - Mrs. Stark? - crying quietly. Pulling herself up to hug him. The burning hole in his heart. 

And this felt _worse_. He finally met a Tony that _wanted_ him. And not just as a son but wanted him like _that_. A Tony that would love him and care for him - 

But he - he lost Tony. _Again_. 

Peter shakily hugged himself, curling up on the floor. He was still gasping and trying to catch his breath as the knot in his stomach got tighter and tighter. 

_ Sex _ _addict_. 

Peter bolted, jerking. He blinked, wiping away his tears. He took a deep breath and found that he could. 

Tony was right. He wasn't _Tony's_ Peter. That other Peter was a hooker. That other Peter was never Spider-Man. That other Peter never went through the pain of loosing Tony, never went through the grief, never went through the panic of chasing him back, never went through the realization that he couldn't contact Mr. Stark - _because Mr. Stark wasn't alive. _

Peter, in a bout of anger and frustration, screamed to himself in the empty room. 

He felt better. Felt stronger. He never should've - never should've let himself give up on himself. He's not this universe's Peter. He could never live up to that. 

_ It still _ _hurt_. 

Peter whined to himself before holding his head to try and clear his thoughts. He sure as hell wasn't going back to the Avengers. He wasn't going back to Tony, he had to - had to go back home. May - May would take him in. For the moment - 

May. 

Peter allowed himself a brief bubble of hope. He has to warn his universe anyway. Something's coming. That's what Viper said. He had to warn them. 

And maybe, just - just _maybe_ \- he might be able to go home. 

But where to start?

_Doctor Strange_. 

Peter does what he does best. 

He picks himself up and gets to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to make this angsty. >:)
> 
> (or Peter's finally questioning the consent issues in this universe. :) )
> 
> PS.Which is something you guys have pointed out quite a lot and thank you so much for pointing it out because that is kinda the point. Should I also tag it w/ something like consent issues? or dubious content? i need help with tagging I'm not the best at tagging


	14. A/N

Hey guys!

So I'm trying to literally write ALL of the rest of the chapters, we have about 5 more, and I'm trying to write down the basic idea of it and then actually write it out. So it's taking a while and I'm so sorry about that. 

School life has been busy, home life has been busy, we have practically no wifi, and then I'm also connected to other social media things (*cough* Amino *cough cough*) that have been demanding my attention. 

I'm trying so hard not to dump this idea because I really want to think of it and I'm discarding so many different ideas in order to keep up with this one but I am really sorry that I haven't been doing much. I know it just seems like I'm really just inactive but I'm working really hard on this story while trying to balance it with literally everything else in my life. 

So sorry and thank you for your patience!  
  


-Aza


	15. Doctor Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally did not mean to make the Avengers so sexist and controlling but I guess my hand slipped. 
> 
> Whoops. 
> 
> Anyways, this story is almost over, lots of angsty angst as well as a full on sequel planned out between ABO Peter and ABO Tony yay
> 
> Also: MISS ME MORE BY KELLY WHATEVER IS THE MOST PETER SONG IN THIS FIC EVER IT'S AMAZING. IMMA MAKING AN EDIT

] 

**Photoshop Covers Made by Me:**

Peter jogged across the street, bolting at the end when a car nearly ran him over from not seeing him. He huffed a little, readjusting his earplugs. The city was just too loud. 

He didn’t have a scent blocker - although he wished he did, because everything just smelled like danger. It was a constant almost blaring noise or sign in his head, loud and red and bright. 

<strike>Peter is convinced he has gained synesthesia from this universe. He’s starting to hear things when he smells. </strike>

A lot of scents were muted though and while at first, everything was loud and smelled too much and too strong, Peter’s senses calmed down. It’s as if they were getting used to the outside world of New York. 

Whistles were heard around him and he would glance around whenever they did happen. There was an instinctual urge to run and try and find an alpha to keep him safe. Everything felt wrong and dangerous. 

Peter shook it off and looked around, trying to remember what his Doctor Strange might’ve said about where he lived. That’s the thing though; when they met it was very rushed and more focused on surviving and killing Thanos than trying to find a day to meet up. 

Peter stopped at a corner, getting anxious and mumbling to himself when a hand wrapped around his waist. 

Peter startled and looked to see a man sniffing him over. It wasn’t unpleasant at first but then he took a sniff and his omegan side snarled, convinced that this was a bad alpha. 

Peter wrinkled his nose and attempted to move away but the man kept a firm grip on him.

“Hey sweeties,” the nickname felt wrong. “Where are you headed, hun?” 

“I - none of your business,” Peter muttered. 

“Come on now, I promise your alpha won’t be mad,” the man tried to scent him but Peter ripped away, swallowing. 

“Go away please,” Peter told him curtly. 

The man narrowed his eyes and he opened his mouth. 

“I believe the young man told you get away.” 

Peter startled and resisted smiling. It was Doctor Strange. 

He was standing at the top of the steps, cape fluttering slightly. He was peering at the stranger a little glaringly with a warning look in his eyes. 

The other alpha sized Strange up, before scoffing and leaving. Peter watched him go before whipping around and grinning at Strange. 

Strange raised his eyebrows. “And just what do you think you’re doing young man?” He turned with flourish and started back into the big oak doors. Peter looked at the building for a moment before jumping up the steps after Strange. 

“I just - I need you -” Peter walked after him, hustling up the steps and barging into the building. He paused when he realized that all the sounds had just sort of disappeared. 

Doctor Strange was still walking forward as he sighed, cape billowing. "I can't help you Mr. Parker. You should know this by now. Unless Stark sent you, I can't do anything you tell me to. That's just the way it is -" 

"Even if it's sexist?" Peter crinkled his nose a little. "Is this how the girls feel when Mr. Harref refuses to let them play dodge ball with the guys?" He added under his breath. 

"It's the way this world works, Mr. Parker." Strange told him, sounding a little sad but masked it with his bored face. "Now please leave before I have to tell Stark to come here -"

"I just want to see if there's a way to warn my universe of what's to come!" Peter pleaded. "Please, Mr. Strange -"

"Doctor," Strange interrupted, frowning. 

"Doctor - sorry - there was this person - Viper - and she said that whatever was coming to this universe would come to my universe and I just need to make sure that they stay safe -" Peter plowed through, trying to reign in some emotion but when he said it it sounded so much more real and god, what was he going to do? 

"Peter." Doctor Strange startled him. "What happened?"

"W-what?" Peter stopped, blinking. 

"Your mark." Strange sounded cold, almost angry. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" 

"N - no?" Peter gulped. "Why? What happened?" 

Strange's eyes widened. "I keep forgetting you're from another universe but did Stark do something to - to make you feel unwanted? Rejected?"

Peter's visible wince must've been enough because Strange's eyes flashed green and he swore up a storm. "Your mark Peter - it's been ripped up. A sign of rejection. That sonofabitch." 

"He's not -" Peter tried but his voice died and Strange snapped at him, "Don't defend him!" 

Peter snapped his mouth shut as Strange had a hand to ease his temple, obviously trying to think. 

"Please," Peter whispered. "Just let me warn my family." 

Strange looked at him for a long second. "It will take me a while to set it up. At least a week." 

"Then can...can I stay here?" Peter asked. 

Strange regarded him and sighed. "So long as you stay out trouble." 

Peter nodded furiously. "I will! I promise I -" 

The roof caved in and Doctor Strange through out his hands, firey orange lines appearing all over the hole to guard it. 

Peter ducked low and looked up to see past the orange lines was a silver man. On a surfboard? He looked down at the duo for a moment before gliding off. 

"Stay inside -" Peter vaguely heard Strange mutter but he threw out a web and started chasing the surfer guy, ignoring anything else Strange was attempting to say. 

Peter swung after him, aware that he didn't have a mask on but watched as the surfer dude flew past buildings. Windows broke and car alarms blared as he passed them. Peter wasn't sure what was happening but as he followed the guy to Central Park, he noticed that the man had slowed down. 

"Wha-!" Peter yelped a little, barely managing to land on one of the trees. He looked over at the surfer who was regarding him. "Who - who are you?" 

"You're quite the reckless omega." The surfer's voice wasn't male or female - probably closer to male but he couldn't tell right away because it was so monotone. 

"Why are you doing this?" Peter tried instead. "I mean - what are you doing?" 

The surfer looked away. "My leader is coming. I am the second warning. The one to break down the world before it is consumed." 

Peter coughed, surprised. "Wait your boss eats _planets_?" 

"He does what he can to gain energy like anyone else." The surfer responded. 

"But -" Peter stopped. "Okay I guess that's fair. What's his name?" 

"Galactus," the surfer paused and tilted his head. "You seem like a good man." 

"I like to think I am." Peter frowned a little. "Why?" 

"I am sorry. But I have no choice," The man sighed. 

"Everyone has a choice -" Peter tried when the surfer held out his hand and a blast of breath-taking wind knocked Peter backward into a building. He falls down, groaning in pain as black tints his vision. Peter looked up and saw the surfer flying away. 

Peter groaned again and spat out blood, trying to fight the onslaught. His healing factor doesn't heal that fast and it seems like everything had just been ripped open again from before. 

"Peter!" 

Peter startles at the voice and looks up just in time to see Tony, kneeling down and holding his face. Peter tried to gargle something out but Tony cut him off by kissing his cheek and his forehead and everywhere. Peter tries to ignore the sickness feeling in his stomach and turns a little to see Bucky shooting the surfer dude and Steve attempting to throw his shield. Natasha stopped him before he could and runs over to Peter. 

Instinctively, Peter reaches out for her, pushing Tony away in the process. Natasha doesn't hesitate to bundle him up and hold him close to her. Tony sounds upset in the background but Peter can't be bothered to care. 

He feels sick and his headache is overwhelming and Natasha just smells better. It still stings in his nose and it seems like everything his different and he hates it but he lets himself go for the moment, not understanding anything that was being said around him. 

Peter drifted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit that took forever I'm sorry. 
> 
> thanks for sticking with this! i'mma keep on working now.


	16. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/30/19 - MY LAPTOP IS BROKE THIS WAS ALL WRITTEN ON MY PHONE SORRY FOR ERRORS AUTOCORRECT IS A FUCKING BIOTCH
> 
> Also, it gets kinda intense because Peter's omegan side kinda spirals out of control.
> 
> 11/15/19 - Double edit: The last/middle half of it was written after I literally scratched up some woman's car and had a freaking panic attack. Everyone's okay. Everyone is fine. Nothing too serious happened, it's all getting sorted out by my parents but it freaked me the fuck out and I'm a little shaky so I just want to go in and write this because by god I'm done with homework, I want to get this chapter posted because I'm super excited for it, and I want to forget the fricking car episode because I have to drive again on Monday at the latest so I just want to - want to forget it for now and calm down. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> (Sexy scene at the bottom btw)
> 
> Anyways, here you guys go:

Peter heard noises when he woke up and he snuffed his nose into his pillow, whining a little. 

The noises were loud and angry which did _not_ make him feel happy. He felt a tap and he shuffled around to see Bruce trying to get him to turn around. 

He felt limp so he let Bruce crowd around him and look over him. He looked around and found that everyone was down there. 

Wanda, Pietro, Clint, and Bucky were all sitting down. Steve was standing in a corner next to Scott and Sam. Thor was next to Bruce and Peter felt slightly threatened by how close the alpha was. 

T'Challa, Valkyrie, Carol, and another woman with a small child - Maria and Monica - were sitting at a different area. Strange was standing next to Natasha who was arguing with a pacing Tony. 

Natasha and Tony were the ones making angry noises and Peter barely heard Bucky whispering comforting things to a shaking Wanda. 

"- you do?" Natasha snapped. 

"I don't know!" Tony yelled. "Peter was always sensitive-" his eyes widened when he saw Peter awake. "Pete -" he reached toward Peter despite Bruce's warnings (but Peter barely heard them) when alarm bells rang off in his head, loud and annoying. 

Peter let out a shout and ripped away from Tony, stumbling out of the bed as machines started to go crazy from the ripped out IV and Tony recoiled in surprise. 

"God Tony!" Bruce yelled and Peter didn't see him move. He was too focused on Tony because the smells - the smells were wrong - everything was wrong and dangerous and not safe _not safe_ \- 

Then Bruce was right next to him and the omega smelled wrong, not disgusting exactly but not pleasant, and he was reaching out -

Peter snarled, spinning and reacting on instinct to try and bite Bruce's hand. 

Several people called out; Thor, Tony, Natasha, Steve - as Bruce scrambled away. Peter whined at the yelling in his direction and tried to to skip away as Bruce shouted over everyone else, "Calm down! He's reacting on instinct!" 

"Reacting on instinct?" Natasha repeated, frowning. "What do you -?" She stopped and then walked over to Peter who had shakily rose to his feet. 

_The mark - he had reached for the mark - _

Gun smoke filled his nostrils and Peter hissed, baring his teeth and snarling as he decked it towards the corner of the room, tattered suit flapping after him. 

He looked down and found that his suit had holes and rips, probably from the building pieces and everything. He had removed his hoodie when he had entered Doctor Strange's house/mansion/thing. 

Natasha, who had been reaching for for him, paused, and was peering at him, trying to examine him. 

They were all wrong. The smells, the warning signs, all saying he wasn’t safe. No one in this room _is _ safe - not anymore. They all smelled wrong wrong _ wrong wrong._

He tried to trust them. He tried to let them take care of him but they failed and when an alpha fails and there’s no other alpha to pick him up; an omega just has to do it on his own. 

That’s what his instincts were telling him. They had _ failed _ him. They were no longer _ safe _ ; no longer able to be trusted. So he _ had _ to act out. 

“Yeah, instinct." Bruce had plowed on, watching Peter warily. "His omegan side doesn't trust us therefore he _can't_ trust us."

"What -?" Steve frowned. 

“Peter,” Natasha’s voice was calmer now, soothing, even sorrowful. “Peter, what does it smell like in here?” 

“I -” Peter tried to bite out over his low growls. “I - everything - all wrong - ‘s not right - smell -” 

“The smell,” Natasha asked firmer. “What does it smell like?”

“_ Danger _ ,” Peter whispered. “ _ Failure _ . Not safe. Not safe, not safe. Wrong - _ all wrong _ \- you - liars - _ not safe not safe not safe _ -” Peter curled in on himself, shaking horribly as he tried to sob. He wanted to sob. He wanted this to end. He wanted to logically work it out but his omegan side was screaming; screaming in pain and heartbreak. 

He couldn’t do anything and it was _ horrible _ . He couldn’t fight it - it was too strong. Nothing worked - he couldn’t - he _ couldn’t _ \- 

Natasha tried to step forward again and Peter, still shaking with silent sobs, snarled again. His hackles raised and he instinctively tensed up, watching her warily. 

Natasha stared at him. 

Then her eyes dropped to his neck and Peter shifted to hide it but too late. Her eyes went a dark red and she whirled onto Tony, snarling herself. “_ You rejected him _?” 

"That's what I was going to mention," Bruce muttered.

Tony’s eyes popped. “I never -! Oh…” 

“Oh..._ what _?” Natasha seethed. Tony didn’t say anything. “Peter’s mark is puffed out and grayed - sure signs of a mark rejection -” 

“Wait what?” Steve stood. “Tony, that’s not what I -” 

“- and now he doesn’t trust _ any _ of us, convinced we _ failed _ him, meaning his omegan side is demanding better alphas to take care of him,” Natasha was ranting, walking forward towards Tony, a prowling predator type look. “So what the hell did. You. Do?”

Tony flinched at every word and Peter hated the sensation of satisfaction at seeing him hurt. 

“I - I don’t - I didn’t think -” Tony tried. 

“You never think,” Peter whispered. It came out unwillingly but now that he had everyone’s attention he clung to it. “You _ all _ never think. You’re so set on your ways you don’t realize what I can do. I’m not your Peter! You’re right - when you said that I’m not your Peter? - completely right. I’m not a hooker. I’m not a perfect omega. I’m not a sex addict. I’m not from this universe and you _ all _ seemed to have _ forgotten that! _” Peter’s voice had risen higher and higher, angry. 

Everyone went quiet, staring at him. Peter thought maybe was done but he wasn't and the words stumbled out before he could stop them. 

"Your Peter is _dead_." He spat. "_I'm _here. I'm the _only o_ne here and I'm _sorry_ that you have to suffer with me and if you can't accept who I am and where I came from _-_ then _fuck you_!" Peter swallowed a shuddering sob. 

Tong had stepped back like he had been stabbed and everyone else looked horrified and guilty. 

Peter took a deep breath and looked at Strange. "I want to go home." 

"Peter you can't-" Natasha tried to say. 

"I entrusted you with him." Strange's cold and calculating eyes had landed on Tony. "I told you he wasn't like our Peter. I told you he was going to be different. I told you, you shouldn't put any expectations on him because he's _not your Peter_. And what do you do? You fuck it up." 

Tony recoiled again. 

Strange turned to Peter, eyes soft. "I can get the portal up within a week. Changing your gender back to what you used to be is going to be harder and longer."

"But can you do it?" Peter whispered. 

Strange pause. "Yes."

Peter nodded. "Okay." 

"Wait, hang on -" Tony tried to step in but Strange's entire demeanor darkened and Tony shrank back. 

"Give me three weeks at the latest." Strange turned back to Peter. "Any trouble, just call." And then, with one last sweeping look of disappointment and disapproval, he disappeared. 

"What just happened?" Carol asked, dumbfounded but also sounding slightly angry. 

"I -" Tony turned to Peter. "I guess I -"

"Guess? You guess?" Peter snarled, anger rising again. "I've done _everything_ to fit in. I've _tried_ to be your perfect omega but that's _not who I am!_ And never once did you consider that!" Peter took a shalt breath. "Just - just leave me alone." 

"Pete -" he sounds guilty at least but he makes the mistake of stepping towards him. 

A bubbling roar escapes Peter and he dashes away, running up the stairs and down the hallways and up another staircase - running running running - until he locked himself in a room. 

An attic to be precise. 

He takes a breath, mulling over what he said. He wasn't proud of talking about their Peter and how he's dead - _You're Peter is _dead - he wasn't proud of that. 

But he was right. He was right and he knew it. 

He wouldn't apologize - he _wouldn't_. He doesn't have to and he shouldn't. (He would eventually but not today).

Peter let out a sigh and wandered over to one of the walls and slid down it. He tried to live up to their expectations and he was done. _Done_ with it. 

Peter groaned and looked around, still feeling bad. He noticed that the attic had knick knacks of all sorts scattered around. A dusty old wardrobe. High, vaulted ceilings that must make up that tippy top part of the tower. 

Peter's hearing picked up loud talking and arguing from downstairs and he bolted to a corner in the attic. He scrunched down low, breathing fast as his omegan side seemed to be spitting out a hissy fit. 

He moved around and a stack of books fell out from a wardrobe. He yelped and then stifled it, trying to stay quiet. 

He listened but no one came up or heard it. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the books to put them back when he saw a picture of himself. 

Swallowing, Peter opened the book. On the front page was a picture of him - no, the _other_ Peter. 

The other Peter was sprawled out on the ground, knees bent back and he was leaning backwards in a kind of rock star pose after they hit a long note. 

The other Peter had dark black makeup with black under his eye and on top of it. His hair was wavy and laid out on top of one of his eyes so the viewer just barely saw the iris. The other Peter was wearing a black skirt with ripped leggings and some type of boot but it was hidden by the rest of his body. 

He was wearing a black crop top that had 3 inch sleeves with a black choker collar and black lipstick. His tongue was sticking out and he had both of his middle fingers up at the camera. 

Finding that he was blushing, Peter quickly turned the next page to see a second photo where Other Peter was wearing the same thing and still kneeled down in that same pose but...doubled over laughing. 

There was a bright smile on his face and his hair had flown back and Peter realized that Tony was behind him, making a funny face. 

Feeling his heart hurt, he moved onto the next one. This time the Other Peter was laying across the couch, eyes half-lidded in an over-sized black sweater. He looked close to sleeping and his hair looked soft and fluffy. 

Peter kept flipping through pages and pages of the other Peter sometimes wearing really revealing clothes, sometimes where regular t-shirts and jeans, sometimes more over-sized sweaters. And the ones with Tony...

God they looked so in _love_. Dreamy eyes, smiling faces, adoring looks and laughing and just having a good time. And then...that one photo. Tony in a dark black suit. Other Peter in a beautiful wedding dress.[1]

Peter's heart hurts. 

<strike>He definitely did not rip out that photo and stick it in his pocket</strike>. 

Peter froze when he heard the door creak open. He swallowed and slowly looked around his hiding spot to see Bucky looking around. He caught Peter's eye and Peter ducked behind the pillar he leaned against again. He heard a sigh and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep breathing evenly. 

"So." Bucky's voice was soft and quiet. "You really snapped huh?" 

"I - " Peter swallowed. "I didn't mean it -" 

"No. You did." Bucky cut him off and Peter quieted. "Don't - Don't you dare. You _are right_. You _are_. And don't take back what you said because you're right. And we were wrong. It's going to take the other big-headed alphas in the room to realize that but you are. So don't you dare." 

Peter felt tears streaming down his face again as he slowly looked around the corner and up at Bucky. Bucky gave him a soft smile. "Hi oma." 

Peter tried to speak but the tears bubbled over and he began to sob. Bucky ducked down quickly and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay." Bucky whispered, soft and sweet. It was still a little tense because things were still shaky but he felt a little better. "It's okay sweetie. You are okay." Bucky kissed his forehead and whispered, "Bruce is coming up to finish the check up, alright?" 

Peter sniffed. "Okay." 

Bucky gave him one more hug and then stood and left the room, heading down the steps. Peter unfurled the photo again, looking at the image of other him and Tony. For a split moment, he wondered what _he_ would look like and his omegan side inexplicably purred and hissed in disgust at the same time. 

Peter groaned and tucked the photo away just as Bruce knocked and walked in. 

"Hi." Peter whispered. 

Bruce smiled and held his hands up. "Okay for a checkup?" 

"Just don't look at the mark," Peter muttered. 

Bruce's mouth twisted. "I don't think that will be possible. I do have to look the mark over Peter." Peter whined a little but bared his neck as best as he could. Bruce respectfully stood a little ways away to make sure Peter wasn't uncomfortable. 

"It'll be two to three weeks before the mark heals and disappears." Bruce deduced. "It's not really going to hurt that much so long as no alphas come to meet you." Bruce paused. "And Peter, Doctor Strange told me to tell you that he's working on it and..." Bruce hesitated, looking back at the door. "I really shouldn't be doing this but if you want," he pulled out a container and gently tossed it to Peter. 

Peter caught it and frowned, glancing back at him. 

"Suppressants." Bruce clarified and Peter's heart jumped. "Whatever you want Pete, okay? I'll check in with you on and off. Okay?" 

Peter nodded and whispered out, "Thank you," 

Bruce smiled as he left, "You're welcome." 

Peter watched him leave and then shifted around to stand and look around for a bed. He found a pullout couch and laid down on it, trying to fall asleep. He thumbed the photo in his pocket and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about anything. He considered taking the suppressants but his gut told him not to. 

Sighing, Peter fell asleep very slowly. 

* * *

"Petey?" 

Peter lurched in bed, shaking. He gasped a little and then looked to see Wanda sitting back from looking over him. "Sorry," she said quickly and bashfully. "I didn't - didn't mean to -" 

"You're fine." Peter whispered. "It's - it's okay. You're fine." 

Wanda nodded slowly. "Um. So. How - how are you?" 

"I - I'm okay." Peter swallowed. "Just kinda hard..." 

Wanda nodded again. "How -" she hesitated. "How do I smell?" 

Peter wrinkled his nose. "Not - not bad. You're kinda faint and you still smell like strawberries and that weird fritzy smell of magic." 

"You can _smell_ my magic?" Wanda looked shocked. 

"I mean it's more of a feeling." Peter tried again. He paused. "Can people not smell that?" 

"No!" Wanda cried and Peter winced. "Sorry - Sorry sorry sorry, I just - that's not normal." 

"Well I'm not the average omega anyway," Peter mumbled. 

"Yeah." Wanda muttered. 

Peter side-eyed her. He remembered the Maximoff girl now - the Scarlet Witch tearing Thanos apart piece by piece, eyes glowing a harsh red and her red powers glowing up the entire area as it ripped pieces and pieces of Thanos's army. She was so powerful and the more Peter looked at this girl, she was just..._scared_. 

"Wanda..." he said slowly. "Do you even realize how powerful you are?" 

Wanda shifted. "Yes." she whispered, looking haunted. 

"I remember you." Peter started again. "From my world. She - Wanda - Scarlet Witch - she tore Thanos apart." 

Wanda looked horrified. 

"The whole area around her was just aglow and her eyes were startling red." Peter recalled. "And - and she was tearing his armor apart, piece by piece for...for killing someone close to her I think. And...and you could be like her." 

"No - no I never want -!" Wanda started. 

"If you just control it, Wanda, you could do a lot more than you think!" Peter interrupted. Wanda looked scarred. 

"An omega can't be a superhero -" she started as if reciting some sort of brainwashed child. 

"Then what am I?" Peter snarled. Wanda recoiled. Peter thought about saying sorry but his omegan side snipped back and basically said no. 

"I'm sorry but I'm not - I'm not like you..." Wanda whispered. 

"You can be," Peter whispered, trying to be encouraging. "You just have to listen to your heart." 

Wanda chewed her lip. 

"It's like a muscle." Peter said suddenly. "The more you use it the easier it'll be to control." 

Wanda looked at him almost hopefully. "Do you - do you think I could even go with everyone to help out?" 

"Of course!" Peter grinned. "We could do it together. Even Bruce could because like I said he's Hulk - isn't he?" Peter frowned. 

"He's an alpha so Bruce tends to keep him in a lot." Wanda explained. "They clash and so Bruce has found a way to stay in control." 

"Ah okay," Peter nodded. He stuck his hands in his pocket and found the photo. He thumbed it again and considered showing Wanda but didn't. "Could you - could you tell me what the other Peter was like?" 

"Oh! Um," Wanda frowned. "Why?" 

"I'm just - I'm just wondering." Peter finished lamely. <strike>He definitely wasn't jealous</strike>. 

"He was..." Wanda thought for a moment. "He was out there. He flaunted a lot and for a little while Tony was concerned that he didn't - wasn't in love with him. They had to do a lot of talking and communicating to figure it all out. He was..." Wanda trailed off and then shook her head. "Yeah." she finished. 

"Okay, well thanks," Peter gave her a grateful smile. 

"Of course," Wanda replied brightly. She looked around and then stood up. "I should - I should go. But it's nice - nice to see you again and thank you," she added. "I'll - I'll keep that in mind." 

"Anytime," Peter nodded and she gave another smile before she left. 

Peter flopped back and took a deep breath. 

The days began to pass by, Wanda and Pietro visiting frequently and entertaining Peter. Valkyrie drops by sometimes too and demands that Peter shows off his spider powers often. Pietro gets a little freaked out but when Peter looks at Wanda she looks determined and scared at the same time. 

Bruce drops by here and there to check in too, making sure Peter's mark is healing well and to see how he is with the suppressants. Peter hasn't taken them and he tells Bruce that he's still thinking about it. Bruce gives updates on Strange and occasionally asks if Peter wanted to start being reintroduced to the alphas. 

Peter initially wants to say no, but part of him misses Natasha and Bucky. So he gives the okay on Natasha so long as Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro are there. 

Natasha is slow and calm and for that Peter is grateful. Not super happy that he's practically being treated like a skittish colt but in a sense he was...a skittish colt. 

"Hey Peter," Natasha smiled. "Been a week since I've seen you. How are you?" 

"Pretty good," Peter rocked on his butt as he sat criss cross position on the floor. Natasha sat down slowly as well, nodding. "How - how's everyone else?" 

"Hurt," Natasha shrugged bluntly. "Angry and frustrated. Guilty." she paused. "We were warned. But we just didn't listen. And you - you were so nice, so willing to just try and fit in that you wouldn't even tell us so that just makes everything worse." 

"I'm sorr -" Peter started. 

"_We _should've noticed, _we_ should've realized not you," Natasha shook her head, interrupting him. "It's on us Pete." 

"Told you," Bucky pointed out triumphantly. 

Peter gave a weak smile. 

"Have you - thought about Strange's offer since...everything?" Natasha asked, not sounding too prying or hopeful. Rather, she sounded blank and just curious. 

"I - yeah," Peter whispered. "I'm just - now that I'm cooled down, I'm not, not sure anymore." Natasha nodded. 

"Well, take your time Pete," she stood. "I should get going. We're still interrogating Madame Hydra and she's finally giving us some clues." Natasha flashed a sultry smirk to Bucky. "Not that she even realizes it." 

"Galactus," Peter said suddenly.

Natasha's eyebrows raised. 

"That's what the silver surfboard dude said." Peter added. "From the beginning. When....you guys found me." 

Bucky looked at Natasha, eyebrows raised. "Try that. Might be helpful." 

Natasha nodded, gave one last smile to Peter and left. 

Bucky sighed. "Alright, we're going to get out of your hair Peter. Wanda, Pietro?" 

"I'll just go get something eat for you," Pietro stood and headed out, grinning and saluting Peter who waved back. 

"I should go to bed too," Wanda rubbed her stomach. "I'm feeling a little sick." 

"Okay, get better," Peter frowned, giving her a concerned smile. Wanda flashed a smile back and passed by Bucky, trailing a little as she gave him a knowing look. Bucky whispered something and she nodded and left. 

"What was that about?" Peter frowned harder. 

"Ah, nothing." Bucky waved it and walked over to kiss Peter's forehead. "Eat up and then go to bed, okay?" 

"Okay," Peter trailed a little bit, sighing. 

Pietro came up a little later with some breakfast items and Peter ate and then headed to bed, not realizing how close he was to his heat until he woke up the next morning, heat pooling in his gut and body shivers. 

He felt like he had a fever - a light fever - but a fever nonetheless. He wrapped himself up, whimpering and writhing in the sheets as he couldn't get situated and feel good. 

There was only one thing that _could_ make him feel good. 

Whining and groaning, Peter threw off the covers and stomped downstairs to scavenge the kitchen. He raided every container of the fridge and pulled out bacon, a chicken in bread roll - up thing, and some strawberries. He sat at the island on the stool and ate everything while debating. 

He didn't want to give in and go to Tony but at the same time he - he missed the alpha. And no, Peter wasn't forgiving him. Not in the slightest. Not yet. Well...maybe. But only if Tony's sorry for it. Only if he actually _says_ sorry. 

Communicating, that's what Wanda said. The other Peter and Tony just had to _talk_. That's what they have to do; talk. 

But first, sex. 

Because god everything's really starting to hurt. 

Peter growled, angry and he threw the dishes into the sink, wincing a little at the crash but kept stomping up the steps to Tony's room. He opened the door and closed it and was five feet away from the bed when Tony lurched up in surprise. 

"Who -! Peter?" Tony sounded angry and then confused. Peter probably would've shied away, whined, and ran off but the omegan side of him was roaring in his mind and kept him there. It was so confused. It wanted Tony to fuck him and then at the same time wanted to rip Tony's head off. 

"Pete -!" Tony started and Peter realized he was on the bed now, on top of Tony and grinding into him. "Peter - hold on -!" 

But Peter really didn't want to wait so he crashed his lips onto Tony's and kept going, feeling the heat recede into a pleasurable one. 

Goddamn Tony Stark and his fucking mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11https://img1.woman.es/ab/bd/bc/vestido-novia-voyager-pronovias-600.jpg[return to text]


	17. He's Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes 
> 
> Okay so I posted a thing for looking for a fic and I orphaned both of those works but still got a warning email so...erm...never doing that again. 
> 
> I think I'll get a livejournal account, people search for fics there right?
> 
> Also, apparently I can think dirty smut but I can only write fluffy smut (the fuck?) but yeah smut warning guys. There's plot in this but also smut so yeeee
> 
> Also also BW trailer dropped and I'm so fricking excited. I have a lot of thoughts so if ya wanna know what I think, ask in the comments and I might do a mass chapter at the end of this explaining my thoughts.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, feeling sore but floaty. He blinked and closed his eyes again, realizing he could remember (mostly) everything that happened last night in perfect clarity. It was a lot of riding Tony and focusing on that heat that was pooling inside of him. He just wanted to get rid of that ache and satisfy himself for once. 

And also hurry it up so he could <strike>talk to Tony</strike> beat the shit out of Tony. 

Peter let out a garbled sigh, scratchy and throaty as he shifted around and winced. Tony was still inside him. Peter took a shuttering breath and gently let out in concentration and patience. He didn't know if Tony was up or what the hell was going on in Tony's head either. 

He bit his lip and slowly twisted his upper body to look at Tony. He blinked. 

Tony was pressed as far as he could away from Peter without hurting the knot. His eyes were screwed shut and he looked pained - emotionally and physically. 

A whine ripped itself from Peter's throat and instinctively pushed down and Tony gasped, eyes flying open and grabbing Peter's hips. "Wait Pete - hold on -" 

"You're hurt..." Peter whispered, sighing a little when he was flush against Tony again. 

There was a heavy breath and then a face snuffed against the back of his neck and then a hesitant, wet lick to the back of his neck. "I'm hurt..." he muttered lowly. 

"Yeah..." Peter swallowed. "I - you'd rather me be against you right? Having the whole...knot...in...is better than half right?" 

No answer. 

Peter figured this conversation wasn't going anywhere so he spoke and said, "We need to talk," just as Tony slipped his arms under and over him to hug Peter and pull him tighter to his body. 

Peter keened, pleasure sparking for a moment, before he panted a little as Tony froze. "Talk?" 

"Ye - yeah - oh god," Peter moaned a little and rocked and Tony took a sharp intake of breath. 

"Hold - hold on," Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist to hold him steady. "You - fuck - you said talk - you said talk, Pete, let's talk yeah?" 

Peter whined and hid his face but nodded. "I just - I wanted - First - I wanted to s - say sorry...for...for what I said..." 

"You don't have to apologize, I should be apologizing," Tony muttered and then he made a mistake. 

Peter instinctively lurched when his chin grazed the bite area and Tony yelled. Peter retreated back towards Tony, whimpering at the slight sting and internally wincing at the amount of pain he probably just caused Tony. He was about to shout at the genius when Tony gasped out, "Okay. Bad. Don't touch that. _Bad bad bad bad bad Tony_. Ah, I'm sorry," 

"I'm sorry too," Peter whispered. 

"No, no, no, no, _no_." Tony ground out. "It's only - god, it's only been three weeks Peter, I should've - I should've known." 

"I just wanted you to see me," Peter whispered. He sniffed. "I was trying - I was trying to be good and - and make you happy because like - like you in my world didn't - never looked at me like that and to finally have a universe where you would was amazing and I missed you so much but there was so many rules and so many catches to this stupid fucking world and you would never understand because this is the way it's always been for you and I'm sorry but I just couldn't anymore and then you - and then you - and then you - you just - you told me off - and then it just - it hurt - and you - you - you really aren't talking are you going to say anything?" Peter peered over his shoulder, glaring at Tony who had been quiet his entire outburst. 

There was a beat where Tony still didn't talk, his face screwed in concentration. 

"Peter...was a tease." Tony said flatly. "He - He was a sex worker. Obviously. I think - someone told you this - you said it...in your...outburst. And he - he was sixteen when I met him so I offered to help him out; give his aunt money so he didn't have to do...all of that. And then...come to find out...he was still doing it. Because he was addicted to it. So I said fine, do it with me then. Just one night and I'll leave him alone but god it's like something happened because I could never let him go after that. And I begged and I begged and I begged but he was so scared." 

"Of what?" Peter whispered, wriggling and realizing the knot was starting to deflate. 

"Of - of a relationship." Tony grunted, thrusting a little and then sighed, pressing a kiss to Peter's neck. "He was scared of being with me. Of letting me down. Of actually falling in love with someone. He had grown up young, trying to salvage things for his aunt. And when I - when I came in. And offered him everything, he...well he panicked. And god it took forever but it was worth it." Tony nuzzled his back and sighed. "And then I lost him." 

Peter took in a small breath, waiting. He didn't know what to say - what to do - 

"And then you came and you -" Tony laughed. "You were so much like him just...in a different way. And I never saw that. I saw him and I tried...it's my fault Peter. And I'm sorry." Tony pressed his nose to the back of Peter's neck. "You're lovely. You really are. You have a fire that - that he never really had. It was dulled because of - of this world. But you have it. And you haven't lost it yet. And I don't want you to." Tony kissed his neck again and Peter shivered this time. "If I loved him - If I love you - I'll learn to love you for who you are." 

"And get me a dress like his?" Peter blurted before he could stop himself. 

Tony lurched up, able to leave Peter because his knot was gone. "What?" 

"I uh -" Peter fumbled for a moment, sliding to the edge of the bed to rummage with his clothes. He hesitated for a moment and then pulled out the crumpled photo and slowly gave it to Tony. 

Tony took it - gently - and looked over it. He slumped back against the headboard, staring at it. "You want a dress?" 

"Yeah." Peter bit his lip. "But like bigger. And fluffier. With feathers. And maybe gold." Tony gave a bark of laughter and Peter, to his horror, found his eyes glazed in tears. 

"You're demanding." Tony coughed. "And bossy. That's my first observation. Kay?" 

"I didn't mean to rip it out of the scrapbook but I was - I was jealous..." Peter mumbled the last bit. Tony looked at him. "You guys looked so happy and I just - I wish I could have it with you." 

Tony rested the paper down. He slowly smiled at Peter. "How many did you see?" 

"I dunno, a scrapbook full." Peter muttered. 

Tony looked over him. "Gold feathers." he said. "We'll do gold feathers." Then he crawled over to Peter and wrapped him into a hug. "It took Peter months - _months_ \- to pick out that stupid dress so don't get picky okay? And don't wear his clothes if you don't feel comfortable." 

"Maybe when my heat comes around, I'll wear the skimpy black skirts and the bright bubblegum pink sweaters if you haven't gotten rid of them." Peter suggested and Tony laughed, nuzzling him and kissing and licking his neck. 

"I love you," Tony whispered. Peter's heart fluttered happily and he pressed a sloppy kiss to Tony's cheek. 

"Wanda was right." Peter smiled. "We just had to talk." 

Tony smiled. "Yeah." 

Peter grinned again and then let out a small groan. "It's coming again." 

"Hold that thought okay?" Tony gestured. "I'll get us something to eat." 

"No omelets!"

* * *

Peter whined after eating, trying to nibble Tony's chin as Tony kept trying to finish eating. 

"Hush you insistent omega," Tony laughed. "I'm trying to eat! Jesus!" 

"But it's coming back," Peter whined, trying to scoot towards Tony as his gut continued to heat up. He had eaten a while ago because Tony had gotten him something to eat first and being a superhuman fast metabolism spider mutant omega, he had finished first, pretty much swallowing everything in seconds. 

"Hold on you ea_ger_ _beaver_," Tony shoved him lightly but that didn't do anything so he shoved him a little harder and Peter fell back on the bed, moaning shamelessly. Which surprised him and he was about to say something when he noticed that Tony was looking at him, pupils blown wide so he tried to repeat the noise. 

Tony mumbled something but stuffed one last bite before he shoved the meal stuff away and crawled on top of Peter. 

"Finally!" Peter grinned and pulled Tony into a kiss. Tony bit Peter's lip and sucked, pulling him in farther. An idea popped into Peter's head and he didn't think much after that, just acting. He hooked his legs around Tony's waist and used all of his strength to flip them over. 

Tony squeaked, eyes flying open as he fell back in surprise. But what surprised Peter was the way his eyes darkened, mouth opening. 

"You...you like me being up here?" Peter asked, grounding down as he tried to chase down that heat in his gut. Tony's fingers gripped Peter's hips and stuttered out a gasp. Tony didn't respond but Peter slipped around for a moment before shoving Tony into him. Tony moaned and Peter panted as he started bouncing. 

Tony lifted his hand to hold Peter up, hand pressed to Peter's chest. Peter's head was kind of clearing, going through two days of this already. At the most, there's only two more days, if not one of his heat. He kept on watching Tony as Tony tried to thrust up. 

Instinctively, with a mild stroke of panic, Peter ripped Tony's hands off of him and pushed them onto the mattress away from him and holding him there as he kept on bouncing. Peter almost apologized until Tony moaned, trying to thrust up again and Peter kept pushing him down. 

"You like this," Peter breathed. 

Tony stuttered again, eyes wide. 

Peter grinned. "I'm right aren't I?" He stopped and Tony stifled a yelp. 

"Would you -!" Tony tried to thrust up but Peter kept him down. 

"I'm right. Aren't. I?" Peter purred, eyes fluttering as he moved in one long thrust. Tony gasped and his eyes blew out, mouth open again. 

"Maybe," Tony breathed back. They were so close that Peter couldn't help but close the gap, swooping down to pull Tony's lips into his mouth. He began bouncing again and they didn't talk for the rest of the night, Peter too busy chasing his heat away to truly care.

* * *

"Your hair's wavier," Tony kissed the side of Peter's cheek and Peter blinked. 

"Huh?" he frowned as Tony turned back to the drawers and began shuffling through more clothes. 

"The other Peter?" Tony added. "My old Peter? His hair was curlier than yours. Yours gets curly but not as curly." 

"Uh...thanks?" Peter blinked. 

"Just pointing something out." Tony kissed Peter's cheek again and Peter purred. "It's not a bad thing kitten. Just an observation." 

"Add it to the list I guess - Hey," Peter pulled out a sweater and tossed it on. It was one of the bubblegum pink oversized sweaters that the other Peter wore. "I found it!" 

Tony turned around and laughed. "Yeah I guess you did huh?" 

Peter grinned. 

"What is going on!" Natasha suddenly threw the door open. "Tony, you've been in here for _four_ days apparently having sex with some -" she stopped eyes wide. 

Peter's hands circled in the edge of the sweater and rolled them up in it as Tony stalked over and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. 

"Oh." Natasha pulled back to reveal Thor, Bruce and Steve behind her. Steve's eyebrows were raised and Bruce was blinking rapidly. 

"Peter's going to stay," Tony told them, a humming in the back of his throat as Peter leaned back. 

"Galactus is still coming and I'm going to warn my family but yeah...I'm going to stay." Peter nodded, biting his lip. "The woman - Hydra or whatever - warned me that it was going to affect my family so I'll have to do that -"

"And that makes sense so no problems here." Tony kissed Peter's cheek. "Not that you guys would've cared," he added, directed to the other Avengers who all harrumphed in agreement. 

"Well, the Hydra person says the man is on his way anyways so I'm getting the team ready." Steve announced. He paused. "And Peter - and Bruce - if you're comfortable, we could use all the help we can get." 

Natasha looked at Steve in slight surprise and Bruce's mouth opened. 

"I - well - I - um - I -" Bruce looked over at Thor, wordlessly asking for permission. 

"If you want to fight my love, I would be more than willing to let you do so." Thor replied gently. Bruce struggled to say something. 

"Well I'm gonna get my suit ready." Pstrr announced. "Do you wanna help?" He looked at Tony who looked down and blinked. 

"What?" Tony frowned. 

"Do you wanna help?" Peter repeated. 

"I - _what_?" Tony demanded. 

Peter laughed. "Let's go," he grabbed Tony's wrist and bounded past the other Avengers and towards the lab. He was vaguely away that the sweater was still hanging on his hips. Tony didn't seem to care and the only indication he gave that he knew it was there was the tantalizing finger grazing over Peter's hips that sent shivers throughout his entire body. 

"Did I help you with your superhero-ing in your universe?" Tony asked as they headed to the lab. 

"Yeah. You just advanced my tech though don't give yourself all the credit." Peter teased. 

Tony laughed a little and when they reached the lab, he fished out Peter's suit from the closet and laid it out. It was torn and ripped and bloody and Peter did not want to wear that to fight someone who could supposedly eat planets. 

"We're gonna upgrade it." Tony assured him. 

Peter bit his lip. "Do you care?" 

Tony paused. "Huh?"

"Do you care...if I fight?" Peter asked. 

Tony went silent for a moment and Peter thought about rambling but he really want Tony to answer. "Of course I do." Tony said slowly. "I don't want you fighting but I also can't stop you." Tony took a deep breath. He gave a sad smile. "Just dont get hurt. Or worse killed because I can't...I can't take that...not again." 

Peter's breath caught and he blinked away the wetness. "I'm not - I won't -"

"I know." Tony whispered. There's a pause. "Wanna work on this shitty thing?" 

"Hey! It's not shitty and what about everyone else?" Peter asked. 

"Everyone el - oh. Well, Wanda's been practicing her magic with Pietro despite her denial of anything. Thor, Val, and Carol have been preparing Asgard for fighting if necessary. We're hoping to do this on our own but last time with you know who we needed a lot of help. Apparently they're gonna bring Loki." Tony made a face. "Bucky and Wanda are also hiding something from the rest of us. Sam and T'Challa are dealing with something in Wakanda and then Clint and Scott are just training and so is everyone else." Tony paused. "Did I get everyone?"

"I think so. What about Strange though?" Peter asked, hesitantly. 

Tony paused again. "He has everything ready for you...if you want to still leave." 

"I just need to warn my universe y'know?" Peter said quickly. "I'm not - I'm not going home or anything hell, I dont think I can." Peter laughed. 

Tony's brow furrowed. 

Peter swelled with pride, ready to tell him, ready to - 

Steve threw opened the doors and completely ruined his surprise. "Peter suit ul. That surfer guy is here and he says Galactus is mere hours away. Let's go team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck here we go 😈
> 
> Also - WE HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER BITCHES LET'S GO!


	18. In the End

Peter leaned around the building's edge, mask on. He crawled closer around, hoping to catch a glance when the whole earth shook. 

"Ohmygodwhatwasthat?" Wanda rushed out behind him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reminding himself that she was new to this. 

"Probably Galactus," Peter muttered back. He turned slightly to see that she was using her red powers to keep herself afloat next to him. She looked incredibly nervous and he could almost see her shaking. "Wanda, hey, it's okay. You're not - we're not engaging, we're just trying to figure out where -" 

"Oh. My. God." Wanda breathed, her eyes widening drastically. 

Peter whirled and crawled back a little to see what she had seen. His mouth dropped slightly upon seeing a giant man stepping through the streets of New York. Steve, Bucky, Thor, Tony, and Natasha were all on evacuation so hopefully no one was in the buildings. 

But Peter didn't have much hope for the concrete itself. 

"Okay." Peter whispered slowly as the 80 foot tall man stepped forward, the whole Earth shaking once again. "We're just - we're going to just step back...slowly...and get Bruce on the line...okay?" 

"That's a good idea." Wanda whispered. They both crawled over to the other side of the building and Peter stuck out a web and bungee jumped down while Wanda floated down. Below the other side of the building that they jumped down from was Bruce, Pietro, Clint, Scott. Bruce was hunched over a computer, typing furiously while softly speaking into a mic. 

"Hey," Pietro instantly noticed something was wrong with Wanda and crowded her, hugging her tight. "Are you okay? Everything alright? What happened? Did you see him?" 

"Yep," Peter said before Pietro could rapid fire another question. "He's - well, he's huge. Like eighty feet tall. What did Silver Surfer dude say again?" 

"He can't fight Galactus - _waholyshit!_" Scott had traveled to the corner of the building to look around it. He scrambled back, starting to scream before quieting himself as he plastered himself to the wall. "Peter, you were _not_ kidding." 

"No, I wasn't." Peter snorted a little and his ears perked up when he heard Tony over Bruce's comm. "Tony?" 

"Everything's okay over there." Bruce quickly said. "Everyone's evacuated and Carol, Val, and Thor have gone to Asgard to get some...reinforcements." 

"I swear to all of Stark Industries if he picks up Loki..." Clint muttered. 

"He's so getting Loki," Bruce countered. 

"For the love of -!" Clint threw his hands up. 

Bruce held his mic for a moment and then looked at Peter. "South side." 

"On it," Peter ran towards the next building and threw out a web. He swung through the streets, glancing back every once and a while to see Galactus. He kept looking around and when he found the building, he swung up and stuck to the side. He crawled up it and hopped up to see Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, T'Challa, and Tony all talking. 

Tony turned and grinned when he saw Peter who hopped over to him and crouched on the weather wheel, hands in between his crouched legs. "Hey oma," 

"Hey alpha," Peter pulled off his mask for a moment and he smiled. "So what's the plan?" 

"Thor, Carol, Val, and Loki will come in from Asgard above him," Natasha said. "We'll be the ground team. How's Wanda?" 

"She's okay." Peter said slowly. "A little nervous but fine." Natasha nodded, still looking worried. 

"Hey," Bucky held Nat's hand. "She'll be okay. We know our girl. She'll get through it." Natasha nodded again and looked a little less nervous but still concerned. 

"And the status on Wakanda?" Steve asked T'Challa gently. 

T'Challa and Sam were examining the giant being in front of them when T'Challa shook his head. "Unless the situation becomes dire, I will not risk the good people of Wakanda." 

Steve nodded, respectful. 

"So, is Carol and the team ever going to come through?" Tony asked sarcastically. 

"Ha, looks like you just called them," Sam laughed, pointing. Peter looked to see a streak of light - Carol - racing from the sky down onto Galactus. Valkyrie on a pegasus followed her along with Thor flying down with his hammer and a...giant...green...lizard dragon thing. 

Peter cocked his head. "Is that Loki?" 

"Yep," Tony looked at him. "Never met him?" 

"He showed up at 2012 and then I guess died in 2018 when...y'know." Peter shrugged at the end. "'Sides, none of the Avengers really talked about him and I never even really met Thor. I think the first time I met him was when I came back after I dusted away." 

Steve blinked. "Your...your Avengers really weren't a family were they?" 

Peter just laughed and put on his mask, swinging back towards Bruce, Clint, Scott, Wanda, and Pietro. He flung himself down by them and landed crouched, spidey - position. 

"Hey kid, just in time," Clint grinned, raising his bow. 

"It's go time!" Pietro added and raced into action just as they heard a garbled yell from Galactus. Clint swore a little and ran after Pietro. Scott fiddled with a button on his suit for a moment before dashing after Clint. Bruce was typing faster and a telephone line on the other side of the building burst. Bruce grinned and started speaking into the mic. 

Wanda looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. 

"Hey," Peter walked forward and grabbed her hands. "Hey, remember what we talked about? You can't control it, if you don't use it." Wanda nodded, breathing out slowly. "Okay? Come on, you can do this." Peter glanced at Bruce, tempted to tell him to Hulk out but he didn't want two stressed omegas that could destroy things rapidly. 

"Okay." Wanda breathed. "Okay okay okay. I got this. I can do this." 

"Yeah, you can," Peter gave her an encouraging smile and Bruce called out to him; "Peter - Tony wants you in his sights now!" 

"Gotcha!" Peter squeezed Wanda's hands. "You go girl kay?" and then he flung himself towards the main street, swinging around - and almost immediately getting smacked by a flailing arm. 

He scrambled on the wall when he heard a mechanical call of "Peter!" 

"Yeah - hey Tony, I'm okay - I'm fine, promise," Peter waved back, a little breathless from having the wind knocked out of him but he shook it off and examined what was happening. The 80 foot tall giant was swatting pegasi around like wasps (Valkyrie had brought a whole herd of pegasus) and Valkyrie herself along with Carol and Thor and Loki-serpent were fighting Galactus themselves. 

The ground team, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Sam, T'Challa, Scott, Clint, and Pietro were fighting an army of silver men like the surfer dude. Only those men had no surfboard and could regenerate arms and legs and whatever parts they lost. Peter studied them for a moment, wondering where the weaknesses came in because honestly, everything had a weakness. 

Tony was in the sky with Thor and the others, all trying to shoot down Galactus. Peter looked over there for a moment watching as Tony shot at Galactus's mask and yelled something to the others. Peter vaguely realized he should be plugged in too and hesitated before calling out, "Karen?" 

His suit was silent before a small humming noise began to buzz in his ear. "_S y s t e m s o n l i n e . R e b o o t i n g . . . . . . _"

Her voice was crackly and static-filled but Peter was relieved to hear her. "Karen, it's me. Can you log yourself into Tony's systems?" 

"_L o g g i n i n g i n t o M r . S t a r k ' s A r t i f i c i a l I n tel i g ence Systems...._" Karen's voice started to regain her usual composure as she started logging into Tony's systems. 

" - and Steve watch your left side - what the fuck? Jarvis -" 

"Tony!" Peter cried happily. 

The voice went silent. "What the fuck Peter? How did you _hack_ into my systems? And Jarvis no less!" 

"_Sir, it appears as though Mr. Parker has a -_"

"_Hello Mr. Jarvis!_" Karen spoke happily. "_It's nice to finally meet you seeing as I was created after you were turned into an android_." 

"In a different universe, Karen." Peter filled in. 

"_I know what's happening Peter, I've already scanned our surroundings. Mr. Stark installed me with top - notch technology, I'm not an idiot_." 

"Of course not Karen!" Peter yelped, affronted. "I was just trying to help," 

"_Oh. Well in that case, I'm sorry I took it the wrong way and thank you for trying_." Karen replied and Peter smiled. 

"I'm sorry, did I - did your Stark make that thing?" Tony cut through their conversation. 

"You made my suit yeah," Peter nodded. 

"Okay - hold on Buck, I'm finding out that my fricking boyfriend has an AI suit made by me in a different universe - HOLY SHIT!" 

Peter yelled with Tony too when a burst of red energy enveloped the entire area. Peter pulled his arm away from his face and looked down to see Wanda completely aglow. Her hair was tinged with red fire and it was floating above her head. 

Peter swung towards her, panicking. He'd never seen Scarlet Witch like this; rising flamed hair with balls of flame in her hands. She looked completely at the control of her powers - which was not good. 

Peter looked a little closer and noticed Natasha was on the ground and Bucky was holding her. Natasha looked unconscious and Bucky was yelling with the rest of the ground team at Wanda who appeared not to hear them. 

She was instead stalking the silver men, all walking forward to attack her. Peter lunged towards one but Wanda outstretched a hand and the one walking towards her stiffened and exploded. Peter ducked back, away from silver bits flying through the air as Wanda began to attack others. 

"Tony!" Peter yelled. 

"I see it Peter - stay away from her!" 

"No - no no no!" Peter shook his head. "You and Carol and Val and Loki and Thor have to take down Galactus - get him out of here! I'll help Wanda!" 

"But -"

"Tony please!" Peter begged. 

There was a pause. 

"Thor, Loki, Valkyrie, Carol - get your asses up here and get fighting." Tony said finally and Peter breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back to see the five of them pressing harder at Galactus. 

Peter hopped over to Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Pietro, Clint, T'Challa, and Steve. "Hey guys -"

"You have a plan Pete?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "Bucky, you get Natasha out of here to a safe place and the rest of you go after Galactus's legs." 

"Wanda -" Pietro protested. 

"I'll take care of it." Peter promised. Pietro frowned but nodded. 

"Alright team let's go," Steve gave Peter a warning look and then the others rushed towards Galactus. Bucky safely dragged Natasha towards Bruce. Peter turned around to face Wanda who was seething at the last silver man who very quickly exploded. 

"Wanda," Peter said slowly. Wanda whirled to him. Her eyes had fire in them. Pinkish fire. 

Peter swallowed. "Wanda. Come on. Your powers do not control you, remember?" 

Wanda just stared at him, unnervingly. 

"Wanda come on," Peter reached towards her, crouched low and slowly walking towards her. "Come on girl. You got this. You control your powers. You're the one in charge." Peter swallowed. "Come on..." he crouched low, not moving. 

They stayed like that, at a standstill for five minutes at least. Peter's eyes darted in his mask towards the Galactus fight and was happy to see that the Avengers were winning. 

Wanda gasped suddenly and the fire in her eyes slowly left. "I - Natasha -" 

"Is fine," Peter assured her, walking forward to hug her briefly. Peter pulled away, laughing a little. "You okay now?" 

Wanda looked close to tears. "I - I lost it again -"

"But you came back," Peter jumped in quickly. "Hey it's okay. Small steps, remember, small steps." Peter smiled at her and she gave a small smile back, eyes still wet. 

Peter turned back towards Galactus and blinked. Tony crashed towards him, hugging him tightly and Peter hugged back. "You - he's gone!" 

"Yeah," Tony kissed him. "Your idea worked kitten," 

"Hey guys - save it for the bedroom," Clint made a face and Peter stuck out his tongue. 

"We did it!" Scott biggened suddenly next to T'Challa who jumped. "We did it we did it we did it," he sang, dancing around. 

"Peter Parker." 

Everyone turned to see Doctor Strange with an orange portal behind him. He looked slightly grim. "The portal's ready." 

Peter sucked in a breath, eyes wide. Tony gripped him tighter. Doctor Strange simply stepped back, and gestured to the orange portal behind him. 

"Wait is that -?" Peter walked forward but then stopped, shocked. Doctor Strange nodded. 

"Peter -" Tony reached out and Peter turned back. "Wait -" 

"Tony," Peter leaned forward and kissed him. "Honey, I'm not leaving forever - I promise okay? I just - that's still my family and I have to warn them -" 

"I know," Tony whispered. He nuzzled Peter. "Just don't - don't leave me again." 

Peter purred. "Never." 

He pulled away and walked towards the portal, looking at Strange for a moment before ducking through. He blinked, looking around and nearly sobbed when a woman - May - swept him up in a hug. 

"Oh my god Peter!" May cried, hugging him tightly. Peter hugged her back, tightening his grip. 

"Hey Aunt May," Peter grinned. He looked over her shoulder to see Sam - his Sam - and Carol and Fury. 

"Peter Parker," Carol greeted. "Hi again." 

"Hi," Peter smiled. 

"Glad to have you back Spidey," Sam tipped his fingers in response. 

Peter's grin faded a little. "Oh I'm not - I'm not staying." 

May froze. "What?" 

"I'm not - I'm just here to warn you guys and then I'm going back," Peter told her. May pulled away, staring at him with confusion. 

"No - why - why would you go back?" May frowned. 

"Um," Peter blinked. "Because a) I promised, b) my DNA has been changed and c) I'm -" 

There was a fizzing noise and he whirled around to see the portal closed and a bewildered Doctor Strange behind it. "That wasn't supposed to happen." 

Peter's heart dropped. "What - bring it back!" 

"It's going to take a little while, our worlds are very different so -" Doctor Strange started but stopped when he saw Peter's face. "Peter, I will do everything I can to make it take as little time as possible okay?" 

Peter felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he felt himself start to spiral into a panic attack. 

"You know, maybe, maybe this is for the best." May whispered behind him. 

"What?" Peter whirled to her.

"You belong _here_ Peter," May tried. "This is - this is your _home_ isn't it? Maybe you aren't meant to live there -" 

"No, no, no no no no no, I have to go back," Peter interrupted shakily. "I can't - I can't live here -"

"Sweetheart," May tried again and Peter couldn't take it. 

"I'm pregnant May!" he burst out and everyone in the room froze. 

"What?" Carol and Sam spoke just as Doctor Strange swore out "_Shit_," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!
> 
> :)
> 
> deleted/bonus scenes next


	19. Extras

Deleted scenes: 

**Chapter 1:**

“I know you’re confused _ malen'kiy pauk, _” Natasha whispered. “But just take it slow. You’re safe.” 

“He’s gone,” Peter whispered, pushing his wrist to his nose. He smelled like popcorn and silk. “Tony….he’s...he’s gone...why is he here? Why did Beck put me here?” Peter started to cry a little bit as Natasha gently patted his hair. 

“We’ve -” Natasha paused. “We heard.” she paused again. “Do you...would you like to know where you are?” 

Peter nodded. 

“You’re in another universe sweetheart.” Natasha said quietly. “Beck - Mysterio - whoever, had a stone that spiraled you into our universe. You’ve been here for about two weeks ...adjusting.” 

“To what?” Peter frowned. His eyes squinted. “The smelling thing?” 

“It’s apart -” Natasha sighed. “Your universe isn’t centered around what makes our universe ours. Alphas, betas, omegas -” 

“Oh my god,” Peter’s eyes widened. He’s read enough fanfiction to know what that is and he groaned slightly. “Oh my god.” 

“You know what it is,” Natasha sat back slightly. “Hm. Why?” 

“Fanfiction.” Peter mumbled, going beet red. 

Natasha smirked. “Well that makes things marginally easier. Do you know how it works?” 

“I uhm - I” Peter stuttered before clearing his throat. “I - I yeah - yeah I have an idea.” he squeaked out. Natasha smiled. 

“We don’t have to go over it right now sweetie,” she kissed his forehead again. “We have to talk to your Doctor Strange again anyways. So far, it seems as though you’re stuck here.” 

Peter’s heart dropped. 

After a few days of begging and arguing, Peter manages to convince Natasha to get him out of the hospital. He hasn’t seen Tony since he first woke up and at first Natasha was adamant about him staying in the hospital. 

Natasha relented when the nurses told her that if she was okay, Peter could leave. Peter bounded out of the hospital, fully used to the smell when he froze outside of the doors. 

It was like the first day all over again only worse. More smells of hordes of people invading his nostrils and attacking his senses. He felt weak at the knees when Natasha propped him up with her own legs and held his nose. 

“They offered a nose guard for a reason _ glupyy _,” Natasha rolled her eyes and while Peter wanted to protest but she just picked him up and filed him into the back of the Avengers van. 

“Since when do the Avengers have a van?” Peter slurred as Natasha slid next to him and rapped on the glass. The car started to move as she shrugged in response to his question. 

Peter was ansty on the ride over there, wondering if this team was going to like him. Since he was kind of stuck here with no way home. 

Apparently when he entered this universe, his biology had changed to match this universe’s Peter. Who was an Omega. Natasha explained things and it seemed pretty similar to the things he’s read. Peter was just waiting for the moment when something would happen and throw him completely off. 

This universe’s Peter had also died right around when his Tony had died. 

Peter wasn’t sure how to feel about that, considering everything else that was going on this universe. 

When the van stopped, Peter didn’t want to get out. 

Natasha opened the door and held out her hand. Peter hesitated and her eyes softened. “What is it?” 

“What if they don’t like me?” Peter whispered. 

Natasha gave a lopsided smile. “Oh _ pauk _, they could never hate you.” 

Peter took that as reassurance and stepped out, taking her hand and following her to the entrance. He knew the way but lead Natasha lead, bringing him to the elevator and then to the penthouse of the Tower. 

“He’s home,” Natasha called, letting go of Peter’s hand and making her way into the kitchen. Peter froze at the doorway as several heads turned. 

“Oh my god!” 

Suddenly, he was wrapped up in a flurry of clothes. Peter smelled some type of bake - probably russian - and soft smell of what was possibly magic? But she also smelled of home and sisterly things. He really didn’t know how to describe that because he never had a sister. 

Peter pulled away slightly to see that it was Wanda hugging him. “Um. Hi,” 

Wanda, as if remembering that Peter was from another universe, took a step back. “Hi.” 

“I’m Peter.” Peter smiled and then blinked. “But you already knew that.” 

There was a collective laugh and Wanda had more tears spilling over. 

  


**Chapter 2:**

Wanting out, Peter stayed in the suit and climbed onto the ceiling and crawled across back to the staircase. He considered going down to the fourth floor but he wanted to run around the city for as long as he could. 

Peter crawled back up the steps, preferring the ceiling but skipping up with strong and long strides. He skipped half of the staircase and found a window on the main floor. He opened it and slide out into the night. 

It was still dark and no one seemed to be out. Peter took each sniff one at a time again, unsure if everything would be hyperactive like it was in the hospital. 

There were faint scents of everything, some smelled nice, some gagged him, and some made him confused. But they were all dulled and muffled. Peter guessed that was because they weren’t outside right now. 

Peter ran out into the street, taking off his mask for a moment to just let the air run through his hair. He jumped up onto a building and scaled the rest of it. He swung out and leaned on one of the poles sticking up from the top.

It was the same old New York he was familiar with, only the Stark Industries logo that was remade on Stark Tower was changed to the Avengers.   
Peter let out a sudden whoop, happy to be free. He pulled his mask back on and looked at his webshooters to see if he had stuff still in them. 

Making a mental note to make more later, Peter flicked his wrist and watched the strand shoot out and hit another building. 

Peter grinned and jumped, getting into a good rhythm as he swung deeper through the city. He decided to rest close to the Avengers Tower to look at it. The more he looked at it though, the more he realized that it was basically a replica of his Stark Tower. 

That’s when he also noticed a rocket - man? - shooting from the Tower. Peter cocked his head, watching it slightly until he realized that it was in fact Tony. 

Peter leapt back, afraid that the man would recognize him but Tony just rocketed past, straight towards the hospital. 

_ The hospital _. 

“Shit!” Peter yelped and threw out his wrist, jumping off of the building. 

He raced to beat Tony back to the hospital, heart beating frantically. He wasn’t sure what Tony’s reaction was going to be nor Bucky’s or Natasha’s. If they caught him sneaking out...he didn’t want to know. 

Peter froze against one of the walls, waiting for the right moment to sneak back in.

**Chapter 4: **

He figured all of the alphas from the team were gathered together right there which was what was making it so bad. He tried to remember who Natasha had said was an alpha. Obviously it was Tony, Natasha, and Steve. He was pretty sure Thor was an alpha too. 

“- so just tell us - Peter?” 

Peter froze. 

Standing at the bottom of the staircase was Steve Rogers. He was frozen at the steps, staring up at Peter in shock and he went very white like he was seeing a ghost. 

“Um, hi Cap - Captain - Mr. America - Captain America,” Peter stuttered out and Tony was suddenly next Steve looking up as well. 

“What are you doing?” Tony growled. “I thought you were with Wanda -” 

“I need clothes,” Peter whined a little. 

Tony let out a long exasperated sigh. “I’ll get you clothes later. Go.” 

“No.” Peter frowned. “I don’t really want to Mr. Stark.” 

“I’m -!” Tony let out a loud breath of air and looked down. “Okay. Fine. Get down here.” 

Peter hopped to his feet and scurried down to where everyone else was. He quickly hid behind Tony and Tony sighed. “Um. Hi.” 

“Wow.” Hawkeye - Clint whistled. “You got him back.” 

Tony stiffened slightly. “He’s from another universe.” 

Clint blinked. “Huh.” 

“And this is what I’ve been so tense about for the past three weeks,” Tony rounded on Steve who still seemed shocked and was staring at Peter like he was a ghost. 

Peter tried not to make it so he would smell uncomfortable but clearly this universe’s Peter made everyone else in this team really happy all the time. It was a lot of pressure. 

Tony pulled him around to his front to hug him and Peter melted into the enveloping smell of Tony - gasoline and chocolate. Peter never thought those two things would smell lovely together but Tony made them really lovely together.

"That - that's valid - very valid um -" Steve stammered. 

"Just hang on a second Steve," Tony sighed. He wrapped his arm around

_Just then Bruce attempts to touch the mating bite on Peter and Peter snaps, snarling and attempting to bite Bruce. _

Peter was watching Tony, feeling put off. How could Tony _not _know what he did when his thoughts were interrupted by a blaring noise in his mind. He wrenched himself away, instinctively snarling at whatever it was. 

It turned out that it had been Bruce trying to reach for the mutilated mark on Peter’s neck. Bruce blinked but wasn’t deterted and tried again. 

Peter’s instincts acted out and he snarled again, this time attempting to bite Bruce to get him away. Bruce was thoroughly startled this time, lurched back and Steve saw the whole thing and he burst out with a gasp of “Peter!” 

Peter wanted to whine and say sorry but his instincts told him otherwise. He acted out on that instinct, snarling and baring his teeth at Steve instead. 

“Peter!” This time it was Natasha. She glared at him, marching forward to probably tell him off and that was scary - she no longer smelled safe. She smelled like an angry alpha going to force him to comply and hell no _that _wasn’t happening - !

Peter snarled and growled at her and scrambled away, pushing himself to the corner of the bed, still acting on instinct. Natasha paused, peering at him and trying to examine him. 

But she wasn’t safe. No one _is _safe - not anymore. They all smelled wrong wrong_wrong wrong. _He tried to trust them. He tried to let them take care of him but they failed and when an alpha fails and there’s no other alpha to pick him up; an omega just has to do it on his own. 

That’s what his instincts were telling him. They had _failed _him. They were no longer_safe _; no longer able to be trusted. So he _had_to act out. 

“What is going on?” Bruce frowned, looking at Natasha. “You have any idea?” 

“Peter,” Natasha’s voice was calmer now, soothing, even sorrowful. “Peter, what does it smell like in here?” 

“I -” Peter tried to bite out with snarls. “I - everything - all wrong - ‘s not right - smell -” 

“The smell,” Natasha asked firmer. “What does it smell like?”

“_ Danger _,” Peter whispered. “ _Failure _. Not safe. Not safe, not safe. Wrong - _all wrong _\- you - liars - _not safe not safe not safe _-” Peter curled in on himself, shaking horribly as he tried to sob. He wanted to sob. He wanted this to end. He wanted to logically work it out but his omegan side was screaming; screaming in pain and heartbreak. 

He couldn’t do anything and it was _horrible _. He couldn’t fight it - it was too strong. Nothing worked - he couldn’t - he _couldn’t _\- 

Natasha tried to step forward again and Peter, still shaking with silent sobs, snarled again. His hackles raised and he instinctively tensed up, watching her warily. 

Natasha stared at him. 

Then her eyes dropped to his neck and Peter shifted to hide it but too late. Her eyes went a dark red and she whirled onto Tony, snarling herself. “_ You rejected him _?” 

Tony’s eyes popped. “I never -! Oh…” 

“Oh..._ what _?” Natasha seethed. Tony didn’t say anything. “Peter’s mark is puffed out and grayed - sure signs of a mark rejection -” 

“Wait what?” Steve stood. “Tony, that’s not what I -” 

“- and now he doesn’t trust _any _of us, convinced we _failed _him, meaning his omegan side is demanding better alphas to take care of him,” Natasha was ranting, walking forward towards Tony, a prowling predator type look. “So what the hell did. You. Do?”

Tony flinched at every word and Peter hated the sensation of satisfaction at seeing him hurt. 

“I - I don’t - I didn’t think -” Tony tried. 

“You never think,” Peter whispered. It came out unwillingly but now that he had everyone’s attention he clung to it. “You _all_never think. You’re so set on your ways you don’t realize what I can do. I’m not your Peter! You’re right - when you said that I’m not your Peter? - completely right. I’m not a hooker. I’m not a perfect omega. I’m not a sex addict. I’m not from this universe and you _all _seemed to have _forgotten that! _” Peter’s voice had risen higher and higher, angry. 


	20. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas: Steve, Thor, Natasha, Carol, Strange, Tony, Clint  
Betas: Pietro, Sam, Loki, T’Challa, Valkyrie, Bucky  
Omegas: Wanda, Scott, Bruce, Maria, Peter

Peter rolled around in bed, thinking and flip flopping back and forth. 

A hand shifted, grabbing his belly and pulling him flush against the body next to him. “Stop thinking,” Tony muttered, kissing the back of his neck. 

“I just - I feel off,” Peter whispered, closing his eyes. 

There was a pause. 

“Why do you feel like that?” Tony whispered. 

“It’s the - the scent gland things,” Peter tapped his neck. “Y’know?” 

Tony didn’t respond right away. Peter was about to repeat what he said, maybe a little louder when Tony spoke. “You mean a claiming bite.” 

The word shot down Peter’s spine and he shivered. He vaguely remembered Natasha mentioning a claiming bite but he nodded and turned to nuzzle at Tony’s chest. 

Tony’s breathing hitched. “I didn’t - I didn’t want to rush you, Peter. Those three weeks that I was gone, I was with Strange - both Stranges - and...well we were talking. About you. And what - what happened in your universe and Strange - your Strange - he showed us -” Tony dipped his head and lightly kissed Peter’s lips. “He showed us what happened. Everything that happened and I didn’t want - want to rush into anything no matter how much I wanted you -” 

“I want you too,” Peter whispered, interrupting. “I don’t know - what exactly  _ everything _ means but I can guess and Tony,” Peter broke off a little, taking in a deep breath. “I can’t - I can’t lose you again -” 

“No, Peter you won’t -” Tony broke off, kissing Peter’s forehead and holding him as tears slipped out of Peter’s eyes. “You won’t lose me, I promise.” 

Peter sniffed. “Then claim me?” 

The air seemed to freeze. 

“How do you ask oma?” Tony’s voice was hoarse and Peter got shivers. 

“Please claim me,” Peter arched into Tony, whispering into his ear - “ _ alpha _ .” 

Tony froze and for a moment Peter thought he went too far but then Tony growled and reared up, pushing Peter down. 

Peter let himself go boneless as Tony clambered on top of him. Tony sniffed over him for a minute before grazing his teeth over the scent gland. Peter moaned and he felt his wrists being pinned. 

“Tony,” Peter whined. 

“Not my name kitten,” Tony hissed, repeating himself from Peter’s first heat. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Peter whined back and Tony let loose another growl before biting hard on Peter’s neck. Peter bucked forward and saw blinding white. 

And at that moment, Peter felt whole. Complete. 

_ Fucking  _ ** _finally. _ **


End file.
